Deception
by BlackroSeAmy
Summary: Kisara Ichinose works at a Mexican restaurant as a waitress. She tries her best to get the necessary money in order to help her parents to pay their debts. Little does she know that they are using her for their selfish desires. (Deception/Pearls of Light)
1. A Little Smile

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone! I am new to writing a fic on this wonderful website even though I have my account since 2010. I hope you all enjoy my first story ever posted here, _Deception/Pearls of Light._ The first story I was supposed to post was a Dragon Ball Z one, but unfortunately I did not make any progress on continuing. Now I leave you with my first ever fan fic named _Deception/Pearls Of Light_...

**Disclaimer: **The series and characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! do not belong to me, they belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Summary: **Kisara Ichinose works at a Mexican restaurant as a waitress. She tries her best to get the necessary money to help her parents pay their debts. Little does she know that they are using her for their selfish desires.

* * *

***Kisara's POV***

I never imagined someone close to me will enjoy seeing me suffer, instead of living a happy life. Why was I dumb to not even notice the real kind of parents I had all this time. I must have been blind to even witness how each took advantage of my help, but of course there will always be a time when not even your close ones may be trusted...

***Five Years Ago***

_Five Months._ Those months have been one heck of a nightmare. Terrible, horrible, and pathetic. That is how I should describe my life. Out of all the infinite things in my life, my job is my ultimate saviour. Not only my saviour, but to my parents too. Even though my parents try their best to find a job, luck is never on their side. On the other hand, I work for thirteen hours getting orders from different customers.

* * *

***Normal POV***

Kisara ran through the hallways of the restaurant. People had ordered too many dishes and since it was Saturday, it was believed to be one of the busiest days. She was not worried at all, instead she was frightened to make customers angry; which was not a pretty sight to see. That day was one of the most embarrassing moments in her work experience; her boss just laughed at Kisara and tortured her by remembering the moment. Kisara was considered the clumsiest employee working, only her boss never seems to have an issue with it. It may be the fact they were friends, but also because of her financial problem that touched her young boss heart, Mai Valentine.

"Hun, when you finish can you come to my office,"

Kisara heard Mai shout from her office. She wondered what was the deal, hoping it was nothing bad concerning her.

After several huge orders, the blue-eyed teen turned towards Mai's office. Once she entered, she saw Mai sitting on a leather-made rolling chair. What startled her was Mai's serious expression that she tried to erase with her sweet smile, but failed.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Kisara asked.

Mai looked at Kisara deep in the eyes and smiled. "Nothing. It's that I have some extra money for you." Mai stood up from her chair and walked towards Kisara handing her an envelope with her name.

Kisara eyes widened and straight away gave the envelope back to Mai.

"Mai, this is too much."

"Kisara, please accept it," Mai insisted.

"I can't Mai, you know I could wait until Friday for the regular payday," Kisara replied.

Mai was not going to give up and so she just grabbed Kisara's handbag and placed the envelope inside.

"I know I will never convince a stubborn person as you, so I played my own game," Mai smirked at her victory.

Kisara had no idea what to do and she perfectly knew that Mai was never going to give up so she ended accepting the money.

* * *

At Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba did not tolerate a person's misconduct especially dealing with one trying to scare the other workers. He has been experiencing the most stressful days not because of his weak employees, but from the pile of work stacked on his desk.

"It's going to be a long day."

He kept working on finishing the last touches for a probable future Dueling Tournament; nobody knew about his brand new idea, but he surely will like to see a particular person's reaction. His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar face who just entered the room without knocking.

"Big brother, what's you doing?" A raven hair boy looked at his brother with a huge grin on his face.

Kaiba knew his brother perfectly especially when it came to favours.

"What do you want Mokuba? I know you are just not here to greet me, but to ask me for something," Kaiba looked at Mokuba suspiciously.

Mokuba never anticipated his brother to be that damn smart, but either way he will have to tell him soon or he will be pestering him about it later.

"Don't tell me it has to do something with the Geek Squad or that obnoxious girlfriend of yours," Kaiba stared at Mokuba who was apparently looking mad.

"I'm not going to argue with you Seto; seriously, when will you respect them?" Mokuba stared into Seto's icy eyes.

Kaiba did not respond instead he kept staring at his little brother. Mokuba decided to answer his question.

"Seto...I've been thinking...in my birthday I want to go to a restaurant to have a big party," Mokuba finally answered.

Kaiba kept staring at Mokuba but soon his serious expression faded away and was replaced with a smile.

"Sure, but where?" he asked.

Mokuba hesitated to answer, "To a Mexican Restaurant."

Kaiba was not positive if he heard right, "Excuse me?"

"To a Mexican Restaurant called Mexican Cuisine," Mokuba answered.

Kaiba had no idea the sudden interest in a Mexican Restaurant, but he was not complaining for a change of restaurant. He did not have a reason to prohibit his brother to spend his birthday at a Mexican Restaurant.

"Fine," he simply answered.

"Finally Seto, I thought you were getting too old."

"What do you mean?" Kaiba stared at his brother.

"_Nada_ (1)."

Mokuba quickly left his brother's office jumping prosperously.

Kaiba stared at the door and whispered," Mokuba, I heard you too well."

* * *

Kisara finally arrived at her home, but to her surprise her parents were waiting for her; she knew too well what each one wanted, money.

She left the envelope in their room as they always reminded her to place it in the middle of their bed. Kisara retired to her bedroom to get some rest. At first, she couldn't sleep so she looked up at the ceiling. After some minutes of staring, she decided to stay up. She turned on her lamp and grabbed her laptop.

"Let's see what MSN has in store for me," She yawned.

She waited for some minutes for her computer to turn on. Afterwards, she clicked on the Internet browser and typed the MSN page. She signed in and surprisingly most of her companions were on. Suddenly, two windows popped up and she knew exactly who were they from.

**[~Dark MaGiciAn GirL~] [+/BlueEyesMaster/+]**

She decided to reply to **~Dark MaGiciAn GirL~** first.

**~Dark MaGiciAn GirL~ **: Hey Kisa, how are you?

**::Snowflake::** : Hi Mana. I'm doing great, how about you?

**~Dark MaGiciAn GirL~** : Fine Fine. Guess what?

**::Snowflake::** : What?

**~Dark MaGiciAn GirL~** : Atemu kissed me! x3

**::Snowflake:: **: Wow! Congratulations Mana

**~Dark MaGiciAn GirL~** : Thanks Kisa. So what have you been up to?

**::Snowflake::** : Nothing new. The same deal I've been up to for nearly a year.

**~Dark MaGiciAn GirL~** : Dude, your parents must be greedy...

**::Snowflake::** : No comments...sorry Mana but my friend Blue Eyes is waiting for my reply.

**~Dark MaGiciAn GirL~ **: so who is this Blue Eyes? Let me guess...a guy with blue eyes and you two are so close?

**::Snowflake::** : I'll tell you later. Now go to sleep is 3 in the morning here in Domino.

**~Dark MaGiciAn GirL~ **: Sure mum, but you better tell me. Goodnight Kisa

**::Snowflake::** : Goodnight Mana

**~Dark MaGiciAn GirL~ **has signed out.

Kisara exit the conversation; she clicked on the other window afterwards.

**[+/BlueEyesMaster/+]**

**+/BlueEyesMaster/+** : Good morning Snowflake

**::Snowflake::** : _Bonjour mon meilleur copain_ (2), Blue Eyes Master ;) How are you?

**+/BlueEyesMaster/+ **: Exhausted and you?

**::Snowflake:: **: I'm great.

**+/BlueEyesMaster/+** : ….

**::Snowflake::** : you probably had a rough day

**+/BlueEyesMaster/+** : Precisely.

**::Snowflake:: **: One day you will have the best day ever, don't worry. Just wait for that day

**+/BlueEyesMaster/+** : Whatever...

**::Snowflake::** : When I see you in person. I will be saying those exact words to you

**+/BlueEyesMaster/+ **: You are so... never mind

**::Snowflake::** : Dumb, stupid, weird, hopeless? I know...sorry!

**+/BlueEyesMaster/+ **: For what?

**::Snowflake::** : For being a fool

**+/BlueEyesMaster/+** : ….

On some other place, Seto Kaiba gazed at his laptop trying his best to not smile but for some reason he let it drop. He never expected to be on a social website were in reality he was the opposite, antisocial. He lacked friends maybe his only friend was Mokuba. Aside from his brother, there was one person who he talked; he was intrigued to know the identity. For certain it was a girl, perhaps a teenager around his age; it was just bizarre to think that he, Seto Kaiba had a friend being only a cyber friend he met two years ago. What's next? Accepting the Geek Squad as friends? Ridiculous. He knows that will never occur not even in a century. Imagine, the great Seto Kaiba having friends and next thing you will see him giving those lame friendship speeches. He will prefer shooting himself than seeing that ever happen. But for one reason this cyber "buddy" was getting his interest.

"Oh great, the Geek Patrol illness is getting to me."

He had no more conversation to share with her; he decided it was a great time to finalise the conversation.

**[::Snowflake::]**

**+/BlueEyesMaster/+** : I'll be heading to sleep. Sayonara Snowflake

**::Snowflake::** : Take care Blue Eyes Master. Goodnight ^w^

Kaiba signed out from his account and immediately drifted to sleep.

Kisara also thought it was a good time to rest especially if she had to work in some hours. She turned off everything and rushed to her bed, falling asleep.

* * *

The next day at Mexican Cuisine, Kisara was faced with the same tasks; she did not mind, but sometimes she couldn't take it. Once again, there were various customers circulating the restaurant. It was full so that explained all the sudden weariness she was feeling. Kisara stood waiting for a group of teenagers to make their orders; she was a patient person only today not exactly. The group of teens noticed her facial expression of anxiety so they finally ordered.

"I would like four tacos, my friends will like _enchiladas_ (3)," A young man with dazzling violet eyes smiled at Kisara. She quickly nodded while writing down their orders.

"Your food will arrive soon, hope you enjoy eating here guys."

"Don't worry, I know Joey will wait _very_ patiently," Yugi replied.

Kisara once again nodded before returning to her work. Yugi and his friends stared at Kisara in awe. In less than ten minutes, their orders arrived and began to eat afterwards.

"Wow man, your fiancée surely knows how to bring customers with delicious food like this," A young man admitted while still devouring one of his enchiladas.

Joey smiled at his friend Duke Devlin but not for long because he saw his worst nightmare, Seto Kaiba. Seto Kaiba entered the restaurant and straightly went to have a seat.

"What is rich boy doing here?"

* * *

1. _Nada_: It means "nothing" in Spanish.

2._ Bonjour mon meilleur copain: _It means "Hello my good friend" in French.

3. _Enchiladas: _Is a Mexican dish made of corn tortillas covered in chili sauce ; they could be filled with various ingredients such as beans, cheese, chicken, meat or even vegetables.

**Thank you very much for reading! Until next time...**


	2. Getting To Know You

**Author's Note:** Hello Everyone! Thank you for all those lovely reviews from last chapter. I'm glad certain people like this story. I have another story named See Who I am which will be a Blueshipping(Seto Kaiba x Kisara) story. If you are interested please go on and read it. I hope is a liking to all. But for now, here is Chapter 2.

**Disclaimer:** The anime Yu-GI-Oh! and its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi not me.

* * *

Kaiba stared at the entire place with lots of curiosity. At first he believed it was going to be a disaster or a simple place but restaurant names may be deceiving. Who names a restaurant "Mexican Cuisine?" Whoever did should reconsider and change the name to a more appealing one. He understands the restaurant is based on Mexican food but for god's sake, he hated simple names. But why should he, Seto Kaiba be worried about a restaurant's name instead he should be concentrating on finding the restaurant's owner. His 16 year-old brother reminded him to search for a familiar blonde; he hated to wait for someone and for making sure in July 7 everything was perfect. In his own agenda it was just another waste of time, but he had made a promise to Mokuba to have a look. One thing he instantly did not like was the fact too many people were invading the restaurant. To be sure Mokuba's birthday was going to be in some other place and not home, he had to have a glimpse of the place.

On the other side of the restaurant, Yugi and his friends kept looking back at Kaiba's direction. It was a surprise to think that Kaiba, a wealthy CEO of a prestigious company was in a restaurant not of his social status. Joey was the first who wanted to annoy Kaiba, but Yugi preferred not to.

"C'mon Yuge, I know you are also curious," Joey said trying to convince his tri-colored hair friend.

Joey was right, Yugi was indeed curious to know about Kaiba's sudden interest in a restaurant, but unfortunately it was not going to change his mind. After some more begging from Joey, Mai took a seat next to her fiancé.

"Hun, will you behave for one day and for your information Kaiba left."

The teens looked back at where Kaiba was recently sitting. Mai was right about Kaiba, but it still did not take their curiosity.

"Mai, why was he here?" Duke asked.

"Obviously not to eat because Mr. Hotshot was only observing the place," Mai replied.

"Wow, what a surprise," Duke said.

Mai knew the real reason Kaiba came but she was told not to go tell on anyone especially the "Dweeb Patrol." She will have to keep it as a secret even though she hated the idea.

"Later guys, I have to close the restaurant, it's almost midnight."

Yugi and his friends were conscious about the time the place closed. For less than an hour, every single customer was gone even Kaiba; as a result Kisara was relieved every customer left but her job was not yet done. She had to help take the dishes to the person in charge of washing. Tedious work, she did not care; it just took about less than ten minutes to finish clearing the tables.

_What a day..._

Kisara felt she was going to slip in anytime because of her current state. She was so fatigue and every second she kept shutting her eyes. Mai immediately saw her blue-eyed friend waiting for her. After the restaurant was closed for the day, she was going to tell her about the "Kaiba Experience." Kisara was somewhat clueless on what she was referring to, but hopefully it was something good.

"So Mai, what about this "Kaiba Experience" ?" Kisara asked.

"About that, well hun it has to deal about this powerful business jerk known as Seto Kaiba," Mai answered her question.

"Ohh! So what happened?"

"Do you remember the young man who came some time ago to eat with some pip squeak named Rebecca Hawkins?"

"Oh, of course. So, what does this young man have to do with this so called Seto Kaiba?"

"Hun, you sure have no idea about the Kaibas. They are siblings."

"Sorry, I had no idea they were celebrities."

"Something like that, but now that you know who they are, you need to know the real reason Seto Kaiba visited the restaurant."

Kisara was curious to learn about this so called Seto Kaiba. At first she had no idea who he was but now that Mai talked more about him she remembered her parents mentioning his name once. What she heard was that he is a successful businessman with lots of money thanks to some gaming industry known as Kaiba Corp. She swore she saw her parents' eyes full of greed; how could her parents be ambitious people who loved the way they were living, poverty. She was proud to have them as her family.

The blue-eyed teen was following Mai's orders. In July 7 she was to help Mai have the restaurant in great view. For sure it was going to be a long day but ever since the restaurant made its grand opening, not a single birthday reservation. Seto Kaiba must be a great person which explained her parents immense interest in him. One thing Kisara did not understand was when Mai called him a jerk; there will be plenty of questions to ask some other time but for now she had to get home.

* * *

By a window a couple stood watching as Kisara made her way home.

"Do you think she has money for us today?"

"It's not even Friday love; just wait and our little albino will bring our next trip to New York."

She did not answer because Kisara finally arrived; they knew she was going to look for them so she stayed staring outside. Kisara went to greet her parents, Yusuke and Mikasa; they replied with a sweet but short smile. After that, Kisara ran to her room and grabbed her laptop. She had too many things to talk to Mana. Mana was considered one of her best friends but for the moment she was not living in Japan. She was in America because of college along with her family and her boyfriend Atem Motou. Mana was studying so hard to become a veterinarian while Atem was studying to become an accountant. She missed her so much but thanks to MSN she talked to her most of the time.

"I hope she is doing great in college. If I was her I will be doing the same thing sadly I do not have the money to pay everything."

She clicked on Mana's chat window who by surprise was offline. She typed some words before exiting the window hopefully Mana will check it some other time.

She looked at her list of online friends and saw her other friend, Blue Eyes Master. For some reason she enjoyed having a conversation with this mystery guy. She clicked on his name and began typing.

**::Snowflake::** : Hello Blue Eyes.

Immediately a reply appeared on her screen.

**+/BlueEyesMaster/+** : Good morning Snowflake. How is your day?

**::Snowflake::** : it must be past midnight already. I'm great and you?

**+/BlueEyesMaster/+** : Fine but still working...

**::Snowflake::** : oh, I apologize.. I should leave you work then

**+/BlueEyesMaster/+** : Actually I am almost done so no problem.

**::Snowflake::** : Superb! , so what's new?

**+/BlueEyesMaster/+** : To be honest not a single new thing because everything is the same

**::Snowflake::** : oh really? How about you tell me more about you

**+/BlueEyesMaster/+** : What do you want to know about me?

**::Snowflake::** : Just curious and because I've known you for about 2 years and I think is time to tell me at least your age

**+/BlueEyesMaster/+ **: Alright but not only me also you

**::Snowflake:: **: sure

**+/BlueEyesMaster/+** : Ladies first  
**  
**

**::Snowflake::** : great to see you know I am a woman

**+/BlueEyesMaster/+** : It was simple to guess you were a woman.

**::Snowflake::** : ok so you guessed I am a woman. I am 19 years-old and a Capricorn. My personality is quite obvious: friendly, clumsy and the silent type. They say the silent type is the most dangerous people but I do not believe that. I also work at a restaurant and live in Japan.

**+/BlueEyesMaster/+** : Quite interesting... What part or city of Japan?

**::Snowflake::** : Domino City

**+/BlueEyesMaster/+** : Same here

**::Snowflake::** : now is your turn Mister

**+/BlueEyesMaster/+** : I am 20 years-old and a Scorpio or whatever you called it. I don't believe in horoscopes. They are just another part of some annoying fairy tales I have listened to for some time. About my personality is better you never know. I am a business man and live in Domino City.

**::Snowflake::** : wow! Probably those fairy tales are fun. I'm guessing you are a shy person or smart.

**+/BlueEyesMaster/+** : Those stories remind me of an annoying little group of friends. You are close, but the shy part not true. I am a straightforward person not some coward or liar.

**::Snowflake::** : are you unfriendly?

**+/BlueEyesMaster/+** : Yes

**::Snowflake::** : but I am your friend? Aren't I?

**+/BlueEyesMaster/+** : Maybe

She was extremely excited that her cybernetic friend considered her a possible friend. Lost in her excitement, laughter filled the room. She turned around and saw a pair of blue eyes staring at hers; her cheeks turned red and to hide her blush she grabbed a pillow and threw it to the intruder.

"Kisara that sure hurt."

Kisara rolled her eyes and threw another one.

"Will you stop!"

"Fine, but first what are you doing in my room Valon?"

"To look at who you were so lovey dovey at two in the morning."

"You certainly do not respect my privacy."

"Maybe or maybe not. Kisara you know I have you as a contact and I am aware when you are online."

"Just leave me alone. At least I am not in a motorcycle gang with two weirdos."

Valon frowned at her comment and threw a pillow at her sister. Kisara ignored his attitude and returned to her conversation.

"Fine I'll leave. Next time I'll knock."

With that, Kisara locked her room. She hated when people entered her room like that even her own parents. Valon had a habit so it was no surprise to her. Even though he annoyed her she stilled loved him. He was her brother with an adorable Australian accent and a 22 year-old, surprisingly. Changing the subject, she then remembered about the chat.

**::Snowflake::** : sorry for not replying. I had a snoopy brother in my room.

**+/BlueEyesMaster/+** : Must have been a bad experience.

**::Snowflake::** : yes

* * *

Icy blue eyes stared at the screen of the laptop; he was exhausted not because of the lack of sleep rather a pile of work. Seto Kaiba hated excuses about the need to not work just to get some sleep. He had to stay up to complete everything and never have to deal with. He couldn't help it, but this intriguing young woman was like an enigma. Not sure why, but never in his life he had such a bond with a woman even if it was only a cybernetic friend. Two years ago, he met her thanks to his crazy teen brother; Mokuba insisted him many times to get an MSN account. He never knew why but the day he met her was bizarre and strange because of the lack of social skills he had. Getting ordered by his younger brother for certain was his not favorite hobby. Strange as it was he does not have Mokuba as an MSN "buddy" instead he was stuck with more than 5000 unknown people; exceptions were his supposed "friend" Snowflake and the peanut gallery of Yugi and friends. Never will he talk to them or reply to their obnoxious messages. Every day one of them will drive him haywire and it was none other than Wheeler. He knew Wheeler enjoyed pestering him, but to him was no problem because he never replied or will and that was final. Back to his conversation with Snowflake which was everyday interesting and then turned to the right of the laptop screen to see the time. The clock read it was exactly three in the morning.

"Damn! It's late."

Once again he decided it was a great idea if he left the conversation. The day had given him a huge migraine with all the meetings of Kaiba Corporation.

**+/BlueEyesMaster/+** : I think I will leave..

**::Snowflake::** : Talk to you later, Blue Eyes ^u^

**+/BlueEyesMaster/+** has signed off...

Kisara sighed as she saw one of her closest cybernetic friends log off. At least she got to know him more and what made her more excited was of him living in Domino City. Only if she knew that this Blue Eyes Master was one of the people she will later cross paths with. Too much thinking that she was aware of another message.

**Bikerpunk3** : hey is your brother Valon online

Kisara observed the message and to her was a daily tradition to receive messages from Alister or Rafael.

**::Snowflake::** : You know what? Find him on your own! Goodnight..

She logged off from her account with anger. Why would her brother's friends send her messages to know his whereabouts? She never knew and was no problem to her. It was a tiring day at work maybe a little sleep will help.

"Today is Monday which means there is no work. Shopping will be a great idea and inviting my friends is even better. Also I could help Mai choose her wedding dress."

She closed her eyes, drifting to sleep. The hours were needed for her to rest. She will be in someone's path soon not even realising they will meet out of the blue.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

* * *

**Thank you for the reading! Have a nice day and until next time...**


	3. Invitation

**Author's Note: **Yay! I'm glad that most of you are enjoying reading this story so far. I did fix most of the mistakes from last chapter. Thank you to all and here is Chapter 3.

**Disclaimer: **The anime Yu-GI-Oh! and its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi not me.

* * *

Kisara woke up yawning noticing the intense brightness surrounding her room. She went to have a closer look at what was outside and affirmative there was the light. Looking back at her wrist watch for the time, she knew eventually it was pass noon. Annoyed by the time, she stood up from her bed deciding to look for a daily attire. Her wardrobe was full of dresses lacking jeans and shirts; maybe about ninety percent were dress wear. She picked a white lace sleeveless with a scoop neck skater woven dress accompanied with a pair of comfortable lace-up brown biker boots. Her hair was much better down for the day; she stared at herself in the mirror with a satisfying smirk.

"This would do for the day."

Fully convinced with appearance, she dismissed herself from her bedroom and went to the living room. Her older brother Valon was watching television along with her parents; she wanted to join them but was sort of a hurry to meet her friends. She promised this time there will be no excuses even if her parents requested her to stay and finish the housework; it was about time for her to have fun outside of home and work. She grabbed her purse from the couch and turned her attention to her parents.

"Mother, father, I will be going out with my friends for a while."

Mikasa gave her daughter a look of approval before turning to her husband. Kisara was waiting for her father's approval before she could leave knowing she was free for the day.

"Alright Kisara, but do not be late."

Kisara ran directly to her parents and embraced them tightly. She was so pleased with their approval and could not contain her emotions.

"Thanks mother and father. I promise I will be at home no later than 11 in the night."

"It's fine sweetie, take your time."

Yusuke did not have the slightest clue why Mikasa was giving Kisara too much liberty. He did not care about Valon, but Kisara was a woman and in his point of view women were supposed to stay at home doing the work not men.

Kisara stepped out of her house heading towards the Domino Shopping Center. It was not a long way but it did take some time.

* * *

Mai was not in a great mood especially when one of her friends was missing. How was Kisara always early for work, but for something else late? She did not understand her nineteen-year-old friend. Hopefully she had a reasonable excuse for not coming.

"Mai don't worry. Kisara must be running late."

Mai knew her auburn-haired friend was correct. She nodded and then turned to look for another dress. Seven dresses were in her friend's hands for them to be tried on.

"Mai, don't you think these are enough dresses for now?"

"Yeah, you are right Serenity. Let me go try them on and you guys could give me an honest opinion on which one is better."

"Sure and let me just get all the girls."

Serenity left to find her other friends who were also in search for dresses. Before she had the chance to find them, she immediately saw Kisara entering the place with a look of a lost child. Kisara looked clueless on where to start until she met a familiar face.

"Hello Serenity! Sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry and let's get moving because Mai is a monster when it comes to fashion."

Serenity grabbed Kisara's arm and ran through the halls of the store instantly locating the other group of girls. The other girls had a quantity of shopping bags in their hands as well as Mai.

"Mai, I thought you wanted us to see you in your wedding dress."

Mai stared at Serenity and to her surprise Kisara was standing next to her.

"I decided on the special day is better."

The group of friends decided not to argue and it was more suitable if each one left the store. Their belongings were placed in the trunk of the car for the better and a less tiresome walk. They did not want the guys to be glancing and asking when Mai had her wedding dress. Their other friends promised to wait at the Food Court Plaza of the shopping center because they had something to talk. As weird as if seemed they were curious to know what was deal.

* * *

Joey gawked at the entire area as if it was a dream. He could not wait to devour every single food ever made in this place in his mouth. Unfortunately, he had to decide for one of the ten restaurants surrounding the area.

"You guys, can we eat now?"

"Sorry Joey, but we have to wait for the girls."

"I thought you were in my side Tristan."

Yugi chuckled at his friends little argument until he saw the person who called him in the morning for a talk.

"Hey Yugi and everyone! Nice to see you all!"

Yugi smiled, "Is also great to see you Mokuba so what brings you two here?"

"Obviously not to eat but Mokuba has something to tell you geeks."

Joey turned his attention to the owner of the voice, Seto Kaiba who was dressed in formal clothes, a white tuxedo. He hated the guy's guts for his mean and rude remarks he said about him and his friends many occasions.

They all decided to find a table with the sufficient amount of chairs. Kaiba did not understand why he had to be there; he remembered his brother dragging him out of Kaiba Corp. for some important business. He was not liking this at all especially when Yugi and friends were involved. For less than twenty minutes, they stared at the entire place not saying a single word.

"The ladies are taking forever."

"I know Duke, but you know girls when they are in a shopping area immediately they are enchanted," Joey answered.

The guys including Kaiba were getting bored having to wait for their female friends. Joey was about to fall asleep until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Sorry everyone but we were trying hard to find this place until Téa found it."

Joey smiled at his fiancée then made room for her to sit next to him.

"So what's the deal hun? You called me and did not tell me anything."

Mokuba stared at the couple and then at his brother.

"Well, first take a seat and I will begin why I called."

The rest of the girls took a seat in the other vacant seats. Kisara was indeed curious to know the raven-haired boy's announcement feeling left out of the group even though she was close friends with most of them for some time.

"You could start talking when you want Mokuba."

Everyone looked at Mokuba with curiosity in their eyes. Joey was about to interrupt until Kaiba beats him to it.

"I do not know why Mokuba brought me to this place so I am hoping is not another waste of my time."

"Zip it rich boy, we don't care about your job."

Kaiba frowned and ignored Joey's comment. Nevertheless, Kisara barely noticed Kaiba's presence. She had no idea who he was but what amazed her were his navy-blue eyes. She stared at him for a bit of time until she turned her attention to the young man whose name was Mokuba.

"Are you going to tell us cutie pie?"

Rebecca stared at her boyfriend with an annoyed expression for the suspense he was giving everyone.

"I want to invite you all to my birthday party on July 7."

"You should have said it earlier, you were worrying us."

"This is the only time I could have told you otherwise Seto will be stuck working at Kaiba Corp."

Yugi smiled at the sixteen-year-old and was secretly excited about the news.

"So where is it going to be?" Yugi asked.

"It will be at Mai's restaurant," Mokuba answered.

"Super! We will be there Mokuba."

"Thanks Yugi and all for your attention."

The Kaiba brothers stood up at the same time getting ready to leave. Mai remembered something and grabbed an invitation from her purse.

"Wait you two, I have something to give you."

"Sure, what is it Mai?" Mokuba asked.

"I want you two to attend to my wedding in October," she answered handing them an invitation.

Kaiba grabbed the invitation from the blonde and opened it; gasping at the groom's name and wanted to laugh so hard.

"So you are marrying Wheeler?"

"Absolutely Kaiba and hopefully you marry someone so she could take your cold exterior away."

Kaiba ignored her comment, but most of the group of friends laughed with the exception of an unfamiliar person; believing she was the newest member of the Geek Squad, but was somewhat different. He gazed at her features, the hair being the one that brought his attention more. Who was she? He was captivated by her respect and silence.

Mai caught a glance of Kaiba observing her friend Kisara. She smirked at the fact of embarrassing her even though she was too innocent to notice a certain CEO staring her way with interest instead she was so distracted by the entire place.

"So now what?" Joey asked.

"I don't know, but I think is better if Seto and I leave so you guys could shop more calmly and Seto could go back to work," Mokuba answered.

"Don't worry, you two are no trouble and it's a pleasure to have finally met two celebrities."

Kisara bowed her head down to both of the Kaiba brothers. She was embarrassed by her actions but she cares less what her friends thought.

"Um thanks, you don't have to bow you know."

Kisara immediately blushed at Mokuba's comment; believing everyone was laughing in secret for her stupidity. How foolish but when it came to famous people and people she was not familiar, she showed her respect. She turned around and decided it was best not to gaze at the Kaiba brothers' way.

* * *

Mai arrived at her home along with her girlfriends; not allowing the boys to come along. This was a time for girl talk and the boys were far better off somewhere else. She left her shopping bags in her bed and returned to the living room where her friends were sitting on the couch.

"So Mai are you ready for the big day?" Téa asked.

"I must admit I'm nervous, but hun the wedding is in five months."

"I know but how do you feel that you are going to marry Joey?"

"Of course I feel very delighted that I am going to marry Joey."

"That is great to hear so now what do we talk about?"

Mai was thinking deeply about what should their conversation be about.

"How about we talk about the guys?"

"Now you brought a great topic," a raven-haired young woman smirked at her blonde-haired friend.

"So Vivian? How is luck with guys?"

"No luck whatsoever, but at least I know Yugi-poo is single and more attractive. I wished I said the same about Atem."

Tea stared at Vivian with anger. The Chinese young woman knew Téa had an infatuation with Yugi, but she could not help teasing her.

"I have Mokuba so I will not get involved in your conversation, girls."

Rebecca decided to talk to the other two serene girls in the room, Serenity and Kisara. Mai knew the girls were getting bored but she did not care.

"You know girls, I've never mentioned this but Kaiba sure looked attractive today and the guy sure had eyes on a particular girl."

Téa chuckled at her blonde friend's comment knowing she was joking around. Kisara was lost deciding to join Téa's chuckle.

"Really? So Kaiba-poo had eyes on a girl? What a surprise!"

"I know hun, but you should have seen him, it was a cute sight."

"Lucky girl. Wonder who it was..."

"For sure it was not you Viv," Rebecca looked at the twenty-three year old straight in the eye.

Mai nodded to her blonde-haired friend; she decided it was time to tease her blue-eyed friend, Kisara.

"Kisara you better watch out for a certain CEO."

Kisara turned red at her comment.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Nothing hun just remember you are such a fortunate woman."

The white-haired beauty tried to know what was Mai saying, sadly she was not cooperating.

* * *

In another place, Mikasa and Yusuke were enjoying their vacation.

"I can't believe Valon fell for our story that we were going to visit my parents back in Australia."

"I know but he always comes late home so no worry. Our only concern is Kisara because today she did not work thanks to her lazy employer Valentine."

"Yusuke, tomorrow she is going to work for sure but for now let's enjoy the glorious view of our hotel."

With that Mikasa and Yusuke returned to what they were doing. They had to hurry before their daughter came back with another pay check this coming Friday.

Kisara closed the door so hard, which startled a sleeping figure. Valon woke up from his long nap he had for hours, looking at his sister mad.

"You should at least have the consideration of your sleeping brother."

Kisara was about to apologise when Valon went to his bedroom.

"I guess I should do the same thing."

Kisara drifted to sleep, not even realising that two people were missing.

* * *

A month passed, Kisara saw it as one of the greatest months. June was one of the best months of business at Mexican Cuisine. A rumor she heard from other waitresses one being Vivian Wong; she was another great friend of Mai as she once told her. It was simple to notice the two female's strong friendship by a picture of them together along with Joey and Yugi at some tournament from years ago. She did not mind their close friendship because she once had a friendship that ended not too well.

Today was another stressful order of meals and to her luck, a big family was making the situation complex. They were not sure what to order even if they had their menus in their hands. If they did not order pronto for sure Vivian will explode; Kisara had a more relaxed personality and will never do that unless someone drove her insane. After half an hour of discussing the different meals with the family group, Kisara left to the other table she was supposed to take care; hoping they will not take forever their orders.

She had her eyes concentrated on the notepad in her hand getting ready to write orders.

"So what would all of you like?"

"I would like what I always eat here, Kisara."

After hearing her name, she stared at the person who ordered.

"Sure Mokuba and how about you two?"

Kisara wrote down Mokuba's order being the easiest one.

"I would like this so-called "_enchilada_" (1) and _horchata_ (2) water, please."

She wrote down what the blue-eyed gentleman ordered; the last one being from a teenager she knew, Rebecca Hawkins.

"How about something that has chicken, please."

"Sure, anything else?"

"No thanks."

Kisara left running to the kitchen and gave the notepad to the chefs. She then returned to her job all flustered. After some minutes, their food was ready and she directly went to their table.

"Here is everyone's order. I hope you all enjoy your meal. Good day."

"Thanks Kisara," Mokuba replied.

Kisara nodded and left to attend the other hungry customers. There were still a variety of people waiting for their orders.

Mokuba ate his food slowly having a huge smile on his face. He knew his master plan was going to work which was obligating his brother to accompany him and Rebecca to eat. At first, Seto rejected but who could contain those adorable eyes; Kaiba gave in knowing it was a bad idea but next time for sure will not fall for one of his stunts.

"So how was the food Seto?"

"No comment..."

"Aw come on, I know you like it"

"I must admit I'm proud of you for changing restaurants. The other one was getting boring."

"Thank you and I like this one because is not that expensive."

"Talking about money, how much is everything going to be?"

"Don't worry bro, Kisara will bring the bill some time."

Kaiba remembered the girl from the shopping center a month ago. It was her, the girl who astonishingly got his attention. Not able to think much he continued eating his meal.

"I apologise for coming at a time like this... here is your bill."

Kisara handed the receipt to Kaiba who took it with patience.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome sir and I hope you have a nice day."

Kaiba nodded and then stared at the amount he had to pay; 1200 yen was not that much, Mokuba was correct, this restaurant was not expensive.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope this chapter is of your liking. Until next time...**

* * *

**1. _Enchiladas: _Is a Mexican dish made of corn tortillas covered in chili sauce ; they could be filled with various ingredients such as beans, cheese, chicken, meat or even vegetables.**

**2. _Horchata: _Is a name given to the traditional beverages made of rice, barley, sesame seeds, ground almonds or tiger nuts.**


	4. Collide

**Author's Note:** Yay! Once again, thank you for the reviews and to the ones who read this story. Here is Chapter 4...

**Disclaimer: **The anime Yu-GI-Oh! and its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi not me..

**Note**: In this chapter there will be a few Australian words so hopefully there is no confusion. At the bottom of the chapter, the words are defined.

* * *

Monday is considered one of the laziest and tiresome day of the week; to her it was the opposite since there was no work to worry about. She could stay sleeping all day if she desired but today was another free day for her. Even though she had to help her parents clean the house, she wanted today for herself. It's been a month since the last time she went out with her friends only this time it will be her alone.  
She wore another dress, this time being a sleeveless light blue-hued floral-lace over by with a ribbon on the middle accompanied by a pair of navy stilettos high-heel pump shoes. After a while, she left her house along with her brother Valon who fortunately found a job at a game shop. The game shop was not far away according to the streets Valon told her.

"We are here."

Kisara looked at the small game shop which seemed oddly familiar; it was the Motou's game shop where they sold numerous of duel monsters cards. She never dueled in her life not being interested in the game too much. The only person she will root for at dueling was her brother.

"Wow Valon! You impressed me!"

"Whatever Kisara."

"No I'm serious! You are working at Yugi's shop?"

"Exactly, but it did take courage to ask for financial help."

"At least you got an opportunity."

"I know since I won't have to be at home feeling like a _Bogan_ (1) as our parents are."

"That is so rude Valon."

Kisara slapped her brother in the face getting irritated by the comment he made.

"Sorry Kisara is simply the truth but enough with the yapping. You have to go sister and don't forget to come and visit me. Have fun!"

"Sure, thanks Valon."

Valon saw as her sister walked straight to her destination, a flower shop. He entered the game shop instantly being greeted by the owner of the shop and quickly began helping the Motous organise the glass shelves with the new duel monsters cards which arrived the day before.

* * *

Kisara was fascinated by a dress from a mannequin; it was a pure obsession she had for dresses. When her family was living a life with no debts, she often bought dresses in the stores; only this time it was more critical. She wanted to buy the piece of clothing but she did not want to waste her money when her parents needed it for their critical debt crisis. Window-shopping was one of the best hobbies she enjoyed in her seldom free time. If she had all the time in the world, she would definitely would dedicate herself on accomplishing her hobby. Without keeping track of her steps, she collided into a strong body; she was not aware who she crashed into but whoever it was hopefully was not a bad-tempered person.

The person stood up and extended his hand to the blue-eyed teen.

"Are you alright?"

Kisara turned her attention to the owner of the cold and smooth voice who was no other than Mokuba's older brother, Seto Kaiba.

"Ah yes, thank you sir."

"No problem but next time watch where you are walking."

"Yes sir."

She blushed at her clumsiness which instantaneously was detected by Kaiba. He felt stupid just standing there and staring at the young woman. Kisara got a peek at the young man's clothes which to her seemed grotesque; she has never seen a person wearing a long white trench coat specifically a businessman.

"I must be fortunate to have crossed paths with you sir."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, not sure what she meant. He wondered where she came from when she had an accent not too thick yet audible.

"Why is that?"

"Well, I never imagined you were a celebrity either way is nice to meet you."

Kisara extended her hand to his who he took and shook hands with; her hands felt ethereal to him.

"I guess is good to meet you too."

The blue-eyed teen smiled at Kaiba with her hand still on his. Not attentive of the situation, she kept admiring his blue eyes as was he.

"I-I"

She finally noticed her hand still locked with his; her cheeks had a tint of red which were noticeable by the young man.

_She must be a clumsy and careless one_

He took his hand away from hers and was left speechless.

"Don't worry about it."

"If you say so sir."

Kaiba smiled at her response.

"One thing I want to clarify."

"What is it?"

"Call me Kaiba, please."

"Umm sure...Kaiba."_  
_

Kisara turned around about to go see her brother at the game shop. To her surprise, Kaiba was going to the same place for any business he had with Solomon Motou. She had no clue he was in the back of her until both entered the gaming shop.

"Good afternoon young ones, what brings you two here?"

Kaiba knew that voice well because it was the main reason he came to the shop. The elder was in need for anger management classes for what happened a couple of years ago; it was one of the days he did not want to remember. He kidnapped the old man to get a hold of the fourth Blue Eyes White Dragon which ended up being ripped.

" You know why I am here Mr. Motou."

"Yes, I am well-informed Kaiba but what about you young woman?"

The nineteen-year-old turned her gaze from the collection of duel monsters cards to the elder.

"Oh _Gday_ (2) Mister! I came to have a glimpse of the place and to greet my brother at his new job."

"You mean Valon?"

She nodded with a smile before answering the owner of the shop.

"Yes sir. I hope he is not screwing up already."

"Nonsense! He is doing a great job."

"That's nice to hear Mister."

Solomon Motou smiled at the white-haired beauty and then returned to his other customer, Kaiba. Yugi came out of a closet carrying a big box full of duel monster packs along with Valon who seemed to have some trouble with the box. Both left the boxes in a corner and gave their attention to Kaiba who was conversing with Mr. Motou and Kisara who was glancing at the shelves with full of new duel monsters cards.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you Kaiba. Come again when you want."

The old man waved farewell to the blue-eyed teen. Kaiba nodded while walking to the door; the Australian young woman saw as he was about to leave the store until she grabbed his hand. He stopped midway and gave his attention to Kisara.

"Hope you have a nice day Kaiba. It was a great honour meeting a well-known person."

With that she let go of his hand and turned back to the cards she was enjoying seeing. Cards with various types of monsters; she never understood the game including the basics of what types of cards are there.

"You too Kisara."

He left the store being aware of what he said. Immediately, he brought a hand to his face knowing his mistake on the choice of words. What was happening to him?

However, Yugi, Valon and Mr. Motou saw the little interesting scene surprised at what happened seconds ago even more on Kaiba's part.

"Kaiba sure is a weird one, Yugi."

"I don't know grandpa."

"_Too right_ (3), I must say your grandpa is precisely correct, Yugi."

* * *

At Kaiba Corporation, a CEO stared at his computer screen thinking about how the trip to the game store cost him so much of his work time. He promised Mokuba he was free for the day but do to the unexpected call from one of his employees he had to cancel their family time but seeing the time maybe a change of plans will do. Going home and spending time with his brother was a great idea since the day was stressing him completely. If he left Kaiba Corp. to go to the mansion eventually there will be the daily arguments a couple of maids were having every single day. They tended to bring out the words unworthy, and traitor in most of their disputes. One thing that got his attention was a possible traitor working at the mansion trying to sabotage him. At first, he believed it was a lie but every time one of the maids will argue about the same idea. Certainly there will be background checks on the entire work staff of the Kaiba Mansion and Kaiba Corporation soon.

He decided to go home to spend time with his brother was a better option. Mokuba for a while had begged him to take time off duty and spend some time with him. He grabbed his suitcase and left his office not being aware someone was watching his every move. The certain person was conversing with someone on the phone all mysteriously but cautious.

"He is heading home so look out."

_"Yes I know."_

"Make sure to be careful on what you say."

_"Don't worry love, I got everything under control."_

"You better or we could lose our life of glory."

_"I told you, don't panic."_

He did not finish the conversation due to a tap on his shoulder.

"Who were you talking to, Yusuke?"

"To my daughters Maria and Jillian living in Australia to see how they were doing, Mr. Kaiba."

"Oh."

"Do you need anything sir?"

"Yes, I need you to be my assistant until Roland returns. He had to leave the country due to a circumstance."

"Of course Mr. Kaiba"

Kaiba walked ahead of Yusuke going directly to the exit of the company; he stopped on the outside of the limousine parked next to a sidewalk. Yusuke opened the door and Kaiba got in immediately thinking about how to face the drama taking place in the mansion. The Kaiba Mansion was not that far from the company so he decided to call his brother. The twenty-year-old grabbed his phone from his pocket, dialing Mokuba's number and patiently waiting for a reply but none. Strange because Mokuba always answered his calls no matter the time; he will have to find out when he got home.

Kaiba was pleased he arrived at the mansion, alert there was not many of his workers. He was about to enter the residence until he remembered the chauffeur.

"Yusuke, you could go home. See you tomorrow first hour."

"Of course Mr. Kaiba."

Yusuke left the Kaiba residence and the first thing that came to his mind was about the change of clothes. He could not go home with the work clothes only with his regular ones. He had worked for Seto Kaiba for about five years, sometimes having to make an excuse such as his supposed "ill" wife to not bring out any suspicions. Every day was the same routine: go to work at Kaiba Corporation, change to his regular home attire, wait for his wife who also worked for Kaiba as a maid who no one knew their relationship and finally go home as normal parents of two teenagers.

At the Kaiba Mansion, Kaiba looked everywhere for his brother's whereabouts. He wondered where he was hiding but tomorrow will be a new day; he went to his room to get some rest not being in the mood to tolerate people. Mokuba will be a case to deal with later on.

He grabbed his laptop which was sitting atop of his bed; he opened it carefully and turned it on already forgetting to rest.

_Why do teenagers rely too much on social networks? Couldn't they just talk in person?_

He logged into his MSN account to see if there were any offline messages. There were a couple of messages from hours ago and from other days.

**[Offline Messages]**

**KingofGames : **hey Kaiba, grandpa said to don't forget about the deal.

**::Snowflake:: : **I miss you Blue Eyes since you are one of my closest cyberbuddies. Hopefully we will converse some other time.

**TheOneandOnlyJOEYWHEELER : **hey rich boy, I want to know if you want to be my best man at my wedding? Mai and I thought you were a good choice. ANSWER SOON PLEASE!

**BecHawkins : **Kaiba! Mokuba is with me at my house so I hope you don't mind. Grandpa is with us so don't worry. See you later! :p

Kaiba had no idea which message he should reply to first. Wheeler will be the last one on his list of answering since he did not want to deal with him; surprised by the fact he got picked as the Best Man at his wedding instead of Yugi. There was something going on and he will find out soon enough hoping it had nothing to do with friendship.

**[BecHawkins]**

**BecHawkins : **Kaiba! Mokuba is with me at my house so I hope you don't mind. Grandpa is with us so don't worry. See you later! :p

_Last message send Monday at 10:34 pm_

**+/BlueEyesMaster/+ : **Thank you for informing me at a time like this. I don't mind anymore...next time tell me at an earlier time.

Kaiba closed the chat window and clicked on the next one.

**[KingofGames] :**

******KingofGames : **hey Kaiba, grandpa said to don't forget about the deal.

_Last message send Monday at 3:56 pm_

**+/BlueEyesMaster/+ :** Yes I know Yugi... I will send him a Blue Eyes White Dragon statue made of glass. I do not have the slightest idea why am I doing this...

He clicked on the following window which was Joey's. This was probably the first time he replied to the person he never expected he would.

**[TheOneandOnlyJOEYWHEELER]**

**TheOneandOnlyJOEYWHEELER : **hey rich boy, I want to know if you want to be my best man at my wedding? Mai and I thought you were a good choice. ANSWER SOON PLEASE!

_Last message send Sunday at 8:41 pm._

**+/BlueEyesMaster/+ :** Are you doing fine Wheeler because this is the most absurd message I've ever received from you.

Last but not least he clicked on the window from the person he has known for about two years. He still laughed at the fact he became a "cyber buddy" to a woman who had almost the exact age as his not even knowing her name.

**[::Snowflake::]**

**::Snowflake:: : **I miss you Blue Eyes since you are one of my closest cyberbuddies. Hopefully we will converse some other time.

_ Last message send last Thursday at 2:29 am_

**+/BlueEyesMaster/+ : **I don't know what to say Snowflake only there has been plenty of work lately.

He logged off his MSN account and decided it was a good idea to sleep. The laptop was placed next to the medium-sized lamp that was on the small table next to his bed. He turned off the lamp and began to sleep peacefully.

_Soon I will find out who is trying to destroy me..._

* * *

"Finally, we arrived home Kisara from a long day of work for me."

Kisara nodded while sitting on the couch. What could she answer? Oh it was fabulous to see him working in Yugi's shop! Right now she wanted to watch television tranquilly with no interruptions even from her brother Valon. She turned the television on and was immediately fascinated what was currently airing. Valon gave her a weird look which she did not seem to notice at all. He grabbed the controller and changed the channel to a news report.

"Hey Valon! You changed the channel! I was watching the recent episode from Hetalia!"

"Too bad Kisara! You know better especially an anime that is considered a kid show."

"I was about to finish the series but whatever I will watch it some other time."

Kisara frowned at the fact Valon changed the channel when she was getting to see the most intense part of the show.

"Valon, do you know where mother and father could be at a time like this?"

Valon turned around and looked at his sister straight in the eyes.

"I'm not sure but probably they found a job."

"I hope so because they always don't get the job."

"That's why I call them _Bogans_ (1) even if they are our _oldies _(4)."

Kisara had her head down while her brother said those words. She always wondered why her parents never got accepted in a job; it was sad how they struggled every day to find at least one place to stay working. She could not decipher the true motive when Valon and her were the only ones working. Valon's job was a secret for the reason her father had a strong character that men should not be worrying about financial life. Sometimes she had a gut feeling her parents were using her but her heart told her something else.

_Mana will always tell me to don't trust my close ones that much... I wonder what did she meant by that? Or maybe I am just going psycho._

* * *

The next day, Kisara was up to no good at the restaurant. She had an argument with some vulgar people who came to criticise the way they were working. This day was somewhat expected for her when she met people that were annoying her for sure there was disaster. Vivian and Kisara both cooperated to get rid of those types of people forming a new alliance with no name.

Mai just laughed at the incident both her top waitresses went through; it has been an amusing sight for her just hard for her to keep her cool.

It was mid June and she perfectly knew the birthday was coming up. She had no idea on how to work the restaurant with a situation like this; a call to Mokuba will make sure her about her "decoration fiasco." Right now she had to have everything under control or her customers will leave frightened and never come back and eat at her restaurant.

Kisara walked home alone this time; she had worked for hours non stopped. She was not paying attention to the people walking by even a closed one. The person immediately ran the other way; she was not supposed to be seen by Kisara at this moment. There was no reason for her to find out about her job.

"I have to be more careful or I could be seen next time."

Mikasa smirked as she saw her daughter walking directly home without turning her way.

"Today we will receive money from Yusuke's and my albino... I mean my albino and his...that despicable deceased German. They could search for her anywhere around the world but I will not let those pathetic German clowns take my only ticket to heaven, my so adorable Kisara Ichinose or should I say_ Kisara Beukelman_."

* * *

End of Chapter 4

* * *

**Note: **This chapter may be confusing but chapters ahead will explain the confusion. Mikasa just revealed something big about Kisara...not going to go into details. You could guess what I mean by that.

Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope is to your liking as the other chapters. Please review!

**Australian words:**

**1. Bogan: ****It means "jobless", "uneducated" or "people coming from a lower class." (usually considered slang)**

**2. Gday: It means "Hello" or "Good day." (usually considered slang)**

**3. Too right: It means "Definetely." (slang)**

**4. Oldies: It means "parents." (slang)**


	5. A Dangerous Mind

**Author's Note: **Wow! I am amazed at the amount of reviews this story has so far! Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. It means a lot to me! I am proofreading the past chapters for the horrible grammar mistakes I made. Sorry for that! Lastly, this chapter may be the last one I will update soon because I will be in school and to be honest, teachers give too much homework.

* * *

**I apologise if I have not replied to everyone's review but for now on I will reply them in every chapter. (:**

_Evil Mistress __8/10/13 . chapter 4 __Loved It! _**Thank you!**

_BookLover __8/10/13 . chapter 4_

_MOG MOG the people that Kisara though really took her from her birth parents and Please let her birth parents find her and have them go to jail. Love it and update soon._** Thank you for reading! I know right; her parents are horrible and true, they should go to jail. Just so you know one of them is her parent while the other one is not.**

_DeathNoteLover __8/10/13 . chapter 4_

_WTF? Update please! _**Thank you for reading! I know right, WTF? I will try to update as soon as possible.**

_Guest __8/10/13 . chapter 4_

_Great chapter! please update soon! _**Thank you for reading and I will try to update as soon as possible.**

_Blueshipping Fan __8/10/13 . chapter 4_

_oh heavens Kisara is German? I am confused about if she is only Mikasa's daughter and the father is of a German origin. So this Yusuke guy and the evil Mikasa work for Kaiba?  
You need to explain more, see you in the next update. _**Yes, she is German and her parents work for Seto. Sorry for the confusion and in this chapter there will be some things revealed about Kisara. Anyways, thank you for reading. (:**

_shadowwlancelot__8/10/13 . chapter 4_

_good _**Thank you!**

_Reader101 __8/10/13 . chapter 4_

_Joey's message to Kaiba made me burst out laughing XD XD _**Indeed, Joey's message to Seto was one of my favourite parts of this chapter. Thanks for reading nwn**

_xXAutumnxX __8/10/13 . chapter 1_

_xXx Beautiful piece of writing. Loving the uniqueness of this story because I never read a story like this xXx __8/10/13 . chapter 2_

_xXx Short chapter but it was beautiful. Jonouchi by far is my favorite character because he's cool xXx __8/10/13 . chapter 3_

_xXx Jonouchi is amazing and Kaiba is still the same asshole! Her parents are freaking horrible human beings xXx __8/10/13 . chapter 4_

_xXx Freaking Jonouchi keeps amazing me. I change my mind about Kaiba being an asshole because her mother is xXx _**Thanks for reading and reviewing all the chapters of this story I got so far. I am glad you are enjoying this story and Joey is one of my favourite characters to write; eventually there will be more of him. And yes, her parents are cruel people. (:**

_Mamoru4ever__8/11/13 . chapter 4_

_Omg, I'm so fascinated and interested and confused all at the same time here o.o but I do love this! Aw, I love her and Seto just bumping into each other and oooh, Valon working at the Game Shop - oh, this should be good indeed! Also, did I mention I love that Kaiba is just more awkward and cold and less dickish? It's really rare to see and I'm glad you're doing that. Also, with what's going with Kisara's parents and how they have secret jobs working for Kaiba and she's German, what? O.O I am so interested, like really. Have fun writing the next chapter! XD _**Thank you for being one of the people to review every chapter. I apologise for the confusion of the previous chapter but I hope this chapter will clear some things up. To be honest, Seto is a rather difficult character to write; trying my best to not make him OOC. Yes, her parents have secret jobs at the Kaiba residence and Seto not knowing what is their real motive. Last, but not least, Kisara is German and in this chapter more things will be revealed. ^w^**

_BAKURAFAN1 __8/11/13 . chapter 4_

_OMG! Her parents are douches! Akward moment between Kisara and Seto yet cute. Whilst I was reading I loved how the story is flowing.  
Cheerio _**Thanks for reading the chapter and the previous ones. I am trying not to make the two of them just like each other that fast. I rather put them in awkward situations which are way cuter. And yes, her parents are total jerks. (:**

_The lucky guest __8/11/13 . chapter 2_

_nice...loving Yugi and co. __8/11/13 . chapter 3_

_i want to taste enchiladas.  
are they good? idk  
nice characters __8/11/13 . chapter 4_

_nice on giving the austraulians words  
this kaiba seto is shit _**First of all, thank you for reading and reviewing this story! Well, I must admit enchiladas are good. Don't you think if I have Australian characters, they should at least say some words. Like I said before about Seto's character; it is a difficult one. **

_BlueeyesSetoKaiba__8/12/13 . chapter 4_

_You got me so so so confused but I understand it at the same itme._ **Sorry for that! It was not my intention to confuse anyone. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing! n.n**

_FangirlYugioh __8/14/13 . chapter 4_

_Great chapter. Plz update soon. _**Thank you and I will try to update this story as soon as possible. (:**

_Guest __8/15/13 . chapter 1_

_good story _**Thanks!**

_vegetalovesfan __8/15/13 . chapter 2_

_kisara is totally living under a rock haha not knowing who the hell is kaiba __8/22/13 . chapter 3_

_i find it amusing mai inviting the kaiba brothers to her wedding __8/22/13 . chapter 4_

_the chat conversation are so unique to my taste  
great job with the characters  
i have a feeling mana knows something or i may be going nuts  
kisara is a german not japanese? getting confusing yet amazing equally _**I guess you are right; Kisara was not aware who he was but at least she met him. Wouldn't it be mean if she did not invite them? To me it would but either way he is the Best Man at their wedding. The chat conversations are one of the favourite things about this story. Thank you for reading and reviewing. (:**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: The anime Yu-Gi-Oh!and its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi, not me.

**Here is Chapter 5...**

* * *

A violet-eyed teen stared at the screen of his computer regretfully on what he was missing so far when there was too much stuff going on in Domino City, but being stuck in Vegas was not a pleasant experience. It took him an amount of time getting accustomed to the city's culture; learning to speak English fluently was one great challenge. The language was troublesome when in conclusion he was faced with a horrifying accent he despised; only his girlfriend had a different view of his infamous accent.

One thing he hated about "Sin City" was the immense and extreme climate in the summer. Back in Japan where Vegas did not even have a single cherry blossom was a depressing sight; only being trapped with tons of palms and weird looking trees. This city was in need for nature because it was full of desert, a huge amount of dry humid land; it was June and not even Japan has those utmost temperatures. He had to admit he enjoyed the city for its great tourism view and great lighting they had in a place every tourist knew as "The Strip"; every free time he will go and walk to distract himself from college work and try to have time with his twenty-year-old girlfriend, Mana Akamatsu. There were many places both enjoyed stopping to see; the water show in the _Bellagio_(1) was one of those, where the water danced in the rhythm of the music playing; a beautiful sight. There were also astounded by the vastness of fast food restaurants; as a result In N Out was their number one choice. Seriously, Vegas was something else compared to Domino City; a more different and adaptable place.

_I miss everyone from Domino City, even grandpa and Yugi..._

He gawked at a message coming from a close friend; for sure he will not miss the great event taking place in some months.

**[TheOneandOnlyJOEYWHEELER]**

******TheOneandOnlyJOEYWHEELER** : hey man! I have looked for ya at msn because I had no clue how to contact ya since ya are in America but thanks to moneybags I found ya in his contact list. I was searching for ya and Mana who are invited to my wedding taking place at Domino in October. Mai and I want ya to be the ring bearer along with Mana. It will be an honor if ya came to my wedding dude. See ya soon.

_Last message send May 31 at 6:52 pm._

**Atem_Motou : **hehe sorry Joey. I've been so busy with college and this city. To be frank, I haven't even had time to take Mana out somewhere nice. To get to the point of this conversation...well; I have no idea if I'm going to make it to your wedding. To me it will be an honor to be the ring bearer but I will not lose hope and maybe you will see us there. Thank you and I send shout outs to everyone even Kaiba. Miss the guy! Talk to you later Joey!

_Now I wonder what everyone is doing at this time? Hehe...probably sleeping..._

Atem was in deep thought until a knock made him get up from his chair to open the door. He was faced with a pair of green eyes which belonged to his girlfriend, Mana. She stood standing holding some grocery bags.

"Atem, I brought some food from the local store. I hope _poulet rôti_ (2) suits your taste for dinner."

"Of course; I love roast chicken. I have not even had time to eat something because of the homework."

"Don't worry; there is a lot of chicken. Now let's dig in."

The couple ate their food silently feeling sudden awkwardness in the apartment. Mana stared at her boyfriend and knew he was hiding something.

"What's wrong Atem? You have been quiet during meal time and that's so not you."

"Sorry Mana; I was thinking about everyone back in Japan. It is still hard for me to contain my homesickness but if I want a degree then I have to be here."

"I get you, so any news from them?"

"Yes; we have missed too many especially an upcoming wedding."

"Hold on, who is getting married? Let me guess... Kaiba?"

"That will be a miracle. The slightest chance he will stay single is 99.9 % because he is not interested as far as I know in romance."

"Oh; so who is it?"

"Joey."

"You are kidding? Back when we were still living in Japan, the guy never had the guts to ask a girl out. Who is he marrying?"

"Mai."

"You mean Mai Valentine, the harpy duelist?"

"Affirmative."

"Wow! I am speechless."

Mana was astonished by the news she learned about one of her friends. Who would of thought that Joey was ever going to marry? Not her, instead she has been too out of their life. Now that she remembered, she had time to talk to her most trusted and of course German friend, Kisara; a friend who was not familiar of her true origin and she was.

"I'm going to use your laptop so I could chat with Kisa."

"Sure Mana; just remember Japan has a different time slot."

"Right now is six in the evening on a Sunday so in Domino is already tomorrow morning."

Mana grabbed her boyfriend's laptop and began to sign into her account. She was amazed at how many people were online.

_Online Contacts: _

**[Bikerpunk1]**

**[KingOfGames]**

**[*LeonvonSchroeder*]**

**[+/BlueEyesMaster/+]**

**[Bikerpunk2]**

**[Ryou Bakura]**

**[Marik]**

**[Téa Gardner :)]**

**[BecHawkins]**

**[Mokie Kaiba]**

**[Tristanatyourservice]**

**[Devlin...boy]**

**[TheOneandOnlyJOEYWHEELER]**

**[Vivian Wong]**

**[Serenitywheeler]**

**[Mai Valentine]**

"Wow! There seems to be many online friends."

Now that she had a closer view she noticed a contact who made her remember the conversation she had some while ago with Kisara.

_Blue Eyes Master? Is it the same person Kisara mentioned in one of our chats? I don't think so..._

She sighed and turned to face her boyfriend Atem who was eating so quietly.

"Atem, do you know who is this Blue Eyes Master?"

Atem was about to choke from the sudden question his girlfriend asked.

"Blue Eyes Master? You mean Kaiba! If it is him, he should have a profile picture of the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"Oh; it's him."

Mana returned her sight back to the laptop; she clicked on Kisara's window and gasped at a message from some time ago.

[_Offline:_ **::Snowflake::**]

**::Snowflake::** : Mana! Where are you? I hope you are okay, by the way we need to talk about many things pronto!

_Last message send May 16 at 2:14 am_

**~Dark MaGiciAn GirL~ : **so sorry Kisa, but college has been rough and I have not been doing so great so I had to get some tutoring :(

The green-eyed teen logged off and went to join her boyfriend at the table; she chuckled about him eating most of the chicken which she understood perfectly.

* * *

On the East side of the world, Seto Kaiba was watching how his brother was going on about shopping for new clothes for the soon to be birthday party. He did not get Mokuba at all when mentioning a "master plan" of taking him shopping to get him out of his job. Last time it worked when he did fall for it and ended up going to the restaurant and have a taste of the food. However, why did Mokuba wanted to go shopping for new clothes if he recently bought other ones. His brother was surely a special case when it came to looking good on festivities; not to say on small parties. He had no other choice but to accompany the sixteen-year-old into his hunt for new clothes. What could he do? Deny and then get in a terrible situation with his crazy teen brother? He sometimes did not understand his life. Why was Mokuba different from him?

They arrived at a casual wear store where the place was incredibly full. Mokuba was sure it will be a great journey to go inside to search for his stuff; as a result, they ended up being pushed by some other people and then asked for autographs which Kaiba refused immediately. Another store far from that mess was more comfortable and luckily Mokuba found a dress shirt in pink. He asked Seto for his approval but no luck whatsoever. After some buying of enough clothes at the same store, Mokuba decided to look something for his dear girlfriend Rebecca. Kaiba was getting all bored which was accepted after a three hour wait at the same store. He waited patiently for his brother sitting on a chair silently, far away from him as possible. About to go mad at Mokuba, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and was faced with a pair of sapphire eyes.

"Gday Kaiba sir! It's nice to see you around here."

Again? The same young woman he collided with the other day. Why was it so difficult for him to ignore her? Was it the reason she was different from the others? When he meant others it was the Geek Squad.

"I guess is hello Kisara."

"How are you doing? I was in this store searching for some dress along with Mai for your brother's birthday, but please do not tell him is for that."

Kaiba smirked and nodded at her comment; it was unbelievable he made her witness a weak expression from him.

"I'm fine and why would I want to tell Mokuba that you two went shopping for his birthday?"

"You are right Kaiba; actually Mai is buying the stuff for me."

"I see, but tell me something; are you a European? It is your accent that made me realise you are not Japanese."

"I am Australian; so many confuse my accent with being British."

"That explains a lot."

"Sure it does."

"So your parents are Australian?"

"Not really; my mother is German but changed her name to a Japanese one and my father is Japanese. My brother and I were born in Australia where we both grew up and our accent was born."

"You do not seem Japanese though."

"Umm...true. My brother and I seem more like my mother for some reason."

"Weird..."

"I suppose..."

Kisara felt devastated by the possibility of having a false family. She put her head down as feeling sudden sadness of thinking such a horrible thought. She brushed the thought of her head and put her attention to the blue-eyed teen. Kaiba saw her uneasiness for the conversation they had; it was not meant to make her feel uncomfortable but when he had something in mind he had to get it out.

"Kisara, what do you see on the Dweeb Patrol?"

"If you are referring to my friends, is because they had always been there for me."

"That is what every person will say if they had friends."

She giggled at his comment and stayed conversing with Kaiba.

Mai had a few bags in her hands; struggling with most of them. Where was Kisara when you needed her the most? She was with her some minutes ago and after a while she disappeared in a blink of an eye. There were too many possible places in the store she could be: the fitting room or in search of more clothes. The blonde kept walking until she finally saw a strand of white hair from the back of the store where the men's clothing was located. Why was she in the guy section? She had no idea, but investigating was on her mind; maybe looking for Mokuba's present or was lost trying to search for her. She was close to Kisara's location until she stopped and hid somewhere to not be seen. For the fact, Kisara was not looking for a present instead she was in deep conversation with none other than Seto Kaiba; asking herself why was he in this particular store. As she looked their way, she noticed how Kisara was enjoying herself; ever since she met her, not a single time had she been that excited. Was Kaiba making her change or she liked spending time with him? She will never know until she asked and at this time she had to get her.

Mai walked cautiously as if she did not see anything, where both teens were sitting talking calmly. She interrupted their conversation by grabbing one of Kisara's white hair making her flinch and fall into Kaiba.

"Mai, you startled me!"

"I'm sorry hun, but I'm jealous you left me for Kaiba."

Kaiba turned around and stared at the blonde straight in the eyes. He had no time to deal with anyone's drama especially the soon to be mutt's wife. He was not aware about the blue-eyed young woman grabbing his arms; however, Kisara noticed and stood up quickly.

"I apologise Kaiba."

Kaiba noticed Kisara's bashfulness and was starting to feel uncomfortable with the situation.

"No problem."

Mai laughed at the amusing scene she was witnessing until she turned her expression to a serious one.

"You are starting to steal Kisara's friendship from me Kaiba."

Mai laughed while Kaiba frowned and turned his gaze to Mokuba's direction. His younger brother was in a long line waiting so patiently for the cashiers to conclude their obnoxious gossip.

"I am not stealing anything from you Valentine. Please do not talk to me; you are starting to get on my nerves with those lame friendship speeches."

"You sure do not get jokes, Kaiba. Changing the subject, Kaiba did you receive a message from Joey asking to be his Best Man?"

"You mean the preposterous message from Wheeler? It's a surprise he named me his Best Man?"

"I am glad you accepted so you and Kisara could help us with the wedding."

Kisara gave her friend a puzzled look, not remembering a conversation of her wedding.

"Help you with what?"

"Hun, I declared you my Maid of Honor. I was going to have Serenity but then I remembered you Kisara. The Best Man and Maid of Honor will have to help us with the wedding."

"I never accepted Valentine so keep dreaming."

" Come on Kaiba, for at least one occasion be nice. I hate your arrogant and cold attitude."

He had no choice knowing he will be regretting it later.

"Fine, so you geeks could leave me alone for once."

Kisara knew the cold side of Seto Kaiba because of Mai and her friends. She asked herself why was he acting nicer to her than the others. Did she have a personality he liked or simply liked conversing with her? Seto Kaiba was indeed an interesting guy with a big ego but for sure had a heart.

"Farewell Kaiba sir," Kisara waved her hand as she followed Mai carrying some shopping bags.

"See you later, Kisara."

* * *

"That was one of the longest shopping records I have accomplished."

"Its that supposed to be a good thing?"

"C'mon Seto, I'm sure you had a great time shopping with me."

"Oh yes; it was great getting to stand there waiting for four hours."

"Really?"

"No!"

Mokuba dropped the shopping bags to the couch and felt terrible about the shopping event. He admired how Seto was sitting thinking deeply, for sure there was something going on with his brother's head and he was going to be the first one to find out.

"Something wrong Seto? You have been spacing out for a big time."

Kaiba turned his gaze to the sixteen-year-old, immediately smirking. There was something wrong with his life especially when it involved a girl who he was not familiar with and the way he treated her was differently than the Geek Squad. Mokuba could not find out about this not even from Valentine so it was better if he made him think something else.

"I've been thinking about whoever is trying to sabotage me. I do not have the slightest clue who it is."

"You never told me that but if I had a feeling I will say Ms. Hypocrite Beukelman."

"Why is that?"

"Because everyone will be whispering about her and calling her Mikasa."

"Mokuba you know these people sometimes make rumors. I will take your suspicion in consideration."

"Sure thanks."

Kaiba walked away from the living room going straight to the kitchen. Before going inside the spacious room he stayed to have a look at the interesting scene happening; hiding in the back of a wall eavesdropping the noise coming from that specific room. There was an argument between maids once again which was turning into a hair pulling scene. He kept listening to them until he dropped in and stopped the fighting from every single woman.

"Mr. Kaiba you have to help us. Sharon is the traitor who is trying to sabotage you."

"I heard enough of all of your arguments and next time there will be consequences."

All the maids stopped their quarreling before they made everything more serious; making all lose their jobs. Kaiba had a serious expression as he witnessed all the maids returning to their jobs. Seeing the tranquility return to the mansion, he turned to the exit and left for his office.

A young maid whose name was Naniko was not going to give up no matter if she ended up losing her only job. She followed the young businessman in his office to have a private talk. It had to be solved any time soon before the problems arose.

"What is it, Naniko? Are you feeling all right?"

"No Mr. Kaiba. I want to talk about the "Sharon conflict" .

"Yes, what about it?"

"Everyone in the maid quarters believes Sharon is the one who is trying to destroy you."

"Naniko you may be dismissed. I don't want to listen to anything now."

"But sir..."

"Do not worry; I am having someone doing background checks and with that I will find the culprit."

"Thank you Mr. Kaiba."

Naniko left Kaiba's office to go back to work. There was an expression of relief on her face knowing the problem will be solved according to her boss.

* * *

In Vegas, nothing was amusing especially when no one was able to sleep. In Mana's case, she was having a difficult time getting some sleep. She kept turning her body to both sides of the bed, luckily not one single time had she hit the floor.

_I have to forget about that. Please let be another dream; a much beautiful one..._

**_/Dream/_**

_ A young woman along with a young man walked the street, both holding ice cream cones. Today was the best day of her life; she finally got accepted to Domino University, where she was going to study hard to become a veterinarian. The young man was excited also because his gaming company will be finally revolutionising in America especially in the city of Las Vegas.  
_

_"I am so proud of you, Duke. Your Dungeon Dice Monsters seemed to have attracted the casinos in Vegas."_

_"Thanks Mana; I congratulate you for finally being accepted at Domino's University."_

_"I know, but I've been thinking about Atem. He is going to Vegas to study for his dream and I want to be with him."_

_"Then be with him. You do not have to be here you know. I am sure your family will understand."_

_They both kept walking until they heard voices coming from a nearby neighborhood. Both teens were alerted at the laughs that were going on. They took a peek to see who they belonged to; quickly amazed who were they._

_"Hey Mana, aren't those Kisara's parents?"_

_"Yes; I remember Mr. and Mrs. Ichinose."_

_"What are they saying."_

_Mana tried her best to eavesdrop the conversation the two adults were having; gasping at what she has just heard._

_"What happened? Something wrong?"  
_

_"Yes Duke; they are using her for their life or death situation."_

_"What do you mean?"  
_

_"I mean Kisara is a tool for them. They owed money to this so called Gozaburo, but he died some years ago. Unfortunately, both work at the Kaiba Mansion. Kisara is working to get the money for them, not aware they are wasting the money for themselves. I just can't believe is true."_

_"Bastards! We have to tell Kisara!"_

_"No Duke, if we do then she will be suffering and could be in danger. She has to find out for herself."_

Mana woke up with sweat on her forehead still haunted by the horrible secret she was keeping from her white-haired friend. Without noticing, Atem was awake and preoccupied about his girlfriend.

"What's wrong Mana?"

"I was having the same nightmare I saw with my own eyes."

"The Kisara situation?"

"Yes; I still can't forget it that I have it on my own dreams. Why is it haunting me?"

"Because you will not tell her. If I were you I would have told her. Mana you have to tell her someday."

"I can't Atem, she will suffer and I prefer if she found out by herself especially about Mr. Ichinose."

"So be it. I wish I could help you, but you are so stubborn. Kisara is going to find out soon even about her mother's tragic past."

"Just hug me, Atem."

Atem hugged his girlfriend Mana tightly, trying his best to comfort her. He knew about the situation Duke and her were involved some time ago which ended up for her to go with him to Vegas. She could have stayed at Domino and attend to college, but ever since that day, she made up her mind to be with him. He did not learn the truth two months later when they were already living in Vegas. Mana all she was trying to do was avoid Kisara.

* * *

"Don't you believe is late enough to be outside thinking too much, _Herr_ (3) Kaiba?"

The blue-eyed teen turned around directly to the person, cognizant a certain maid was behind him.

"Is none of your business, Ms. Beukelman."

"I apologize for my sudden intrusion, but you must know that you could count on me for anything when you want, Herr Kaiba."

"No thank you. Now if you leave, for sure will be the most wise help you could give me."

Sharon left the room immediately getting offended by the twenty-year-old's comment. She walked throughout the entire mansion; her plan was almost complete. To be secure, no one was to be watching, she had to leave after everyone. Before leaving the Kaiba's residence, she dropped something in the mailbox.

"This will keep our sweet Kaiba gentleman out of our way."

Yusuke laughed at her comment and threw her into his arms; kissing her with much passion and ferocity. He was ecstatic about her malevolent plan even if it included one of their greatest enemies, The Schroeders.

"My lovely Mikasa or should I say Sharon because that is truly your real name."

"A name I despised all my life, a family I hate and loathe to be associated with."

"Love, don't feel down because of a mistake you made which involved taking Kisara away from her real father."

"I don't repent of ever doing such thing. Marrying him was an error and having Kisara was the worst news ever. While he was all excited about her birth, I was devastated."

Yusuke felt a little jealousy at hearing his wife's previous husband which to his surprise was a successful man. He always asked himself why did she left a life of riches only to be with him. Planning a robbery would have been a better choice in his opinion.

"Do you think Seto Kaiba will find out about this?"

"For once be on my side Yusuke. Seto Kaiba does not even know my whole background so I decided to involve our enemies so he could think they are the ones trying to sabotage him. I learned about them and their infamous rivalry with the Kaibas so I decided to bring them up to our little game. That is how we will have Seto Kaiba in our own little hands and him believing it was Zigfried, one of Kaiba's greatest enemies which we are the ones."

The couple walked together, holding hands and smirking at the same time. They knew the streets both had to walk and meet in order to not be seen by anyone.

"We must get home before our albino."

"Absolutely."

* * *

"Hun, today was entertaining. I hope we go shopping some other day."

"Sure Mai."

Both of the young women waved their farewell and walked the opposite way. Kisara was blocks away from her house so it would not take her long to get there.

At the door, she was met with a pair of blue eyes, her brother's of course. She knew by the look of his eyes there was curiosity and uneasiness.

"I know where you are getting to Valon, but I am not going to tell you."

"Actually, I do not want to know what happened...only if you have seen our parents because they have been gone for long."

"I am not sure, maybe they went to walk which I suppose is a great idea."

"I am not that certain."

Kisara wondered what was wrong with her brother all of the sudden. His eyes were full of worry.

"Is there something you are hiding from me, Valon?"

"No, why is that?"

"You seem so different. Did something happened to you?"

"I do not know how to explain, but I received a message of warning as if they were threatening me."

"Can I see the message?"

Valon nodded to his sister immediately grabbing his laptop and handing it to Kisara. The white- haired beauty took it with care and gave her attention to the message.

**[Your worst nightmare]**

**Your worst nightmare : **I do not who you are young man; just to let you know, we will find her no matter what and you could inform Sharon about this because she will be facing her worst nightmare soon. She will pay for what she did to her OWN family, the Shroeders and to her own husband and our great friend, Alexander Beukelman. We will find her just you horrible monsters of people wait. Before you go tell your friend Sharon about this dear so called Valon, make sure you join our side to find our lost family member if you know what we are talking about or YOU will be encountering our path and suffer as Sharon.

Kisara gasped at the message; knowing her brother was in deep trouble. Was he familiar with a Sharon? In all their sibling conversations, there was no "Sharon" involved.

"Do you know who is this Sharon, Valon?"

"Of course not! How am I suppose to know a person who I have never met."

"You must reply and tell them you do not know this Sharon woman."

"You are right Kisara, and then I will offer my help."

"Are you sure? Don't you think you are putting your life at risk?"

"No way! I will if I do not help them."

"Okay brother if you say so..."

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

Phew! That took long!

Thank you for reading and please review! Hope it was to your liking ^w^

* * *

**1. Bellagio: It's an extravagant hotel and casino in Las Vegas; it is located on The Strip.**

**2.** **Poulet Rôti: Is a French way of saying "roast chicken."**

**3. Herr: A German word meaning "Mister, Mr." The word was said by Zigfried a couple of times in the Grand Championship season of Yu-GI-Oh!**


	6. Pictures

_Games mean conflict, a combat between two enemies. It's the same for all of them! Cards, chess, the blood-soaked wars of the human race...All these are different kinds of games. Do you know what god gave to people so they could play games in the world? __**A single chip called life!**_**  
**-Seto Kaiba, Yu-Gi-Oh! Manga, Chapter 106

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow! Once again I'm surprised at how many reviews where left last chapter. I apologise for taking more than a month to update, but there has been too much homework in school. I would try to update this story as soon as possible. **  
**

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! and characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi, not me.

* * *

**Answer to all your reviews:**

_Guest 8/26/13 . chapter 5 __great chapter. please update_

**Thank you so much! I will try to update more sooner.**

_Guest 8/26/13 . chapter 5 __oh my goodness the plot thickens! ;) I loved this chapter! I look forward to the next update!_

**Thank you so much for reading! (:**

_DeathNoteLover 8/27/13 . chapter 5 __Those people are just miserable. Kisara is not to put such blame and Mana why do you have to keep it a secret? A big mistake she is making_

**I know, but that is how they are in this story. I did not want to put Mana in such position. Anyways, there has to be someone who knows. Thanks for reading and reviewing! (:**

_BAKURAFAN1 8/27/13 . chapter 5 __Double OMG! Mana and Duke know the truth! I luv the tender awkward moments of Blue ships._

**Why, thank you! Also, thank you for reading and reviewing. (:**

_BlueeyesSetoKaiba 8/27/13 . chapter 5 __it was about time atem and mana made an appearance! so cute is kisara and kaiba and i laughed when mai was teasing kaiba XD __can you update ASAP?_

**Hehe, sorry for that! I already had planned to make Atem and Mana appear in one of the chapters. I loved Mai teasing Kaiba. By the way, sorry for not putting your whole review. When I ****realised**** about the SOPA bill, I was already late to make a petition. Anyways, thank you for reading and reviewing! (:**

_Mamoru4ever 8/27/13 . chapter 5 __O.O Oh wow! Shit is getting real up in here! And whaaaaa, Seto's actually gonna be the Best Man and Kisara the Maid of Honor and oadkslfjadsk I cry now, this is gonna be good :D Oh my gosh tho, the copious Vase in this chapter and MANA in general, eek! I was hoping she'd actually made a appearance and she did, yaaaaay! Okay, a little more clear on the German stuff and definitely interested on if Mana will ever tell Kisara and that message that Valon got and all this right before a wedding too, so much! :'D Awww, you're so welcome and yeaa, I get what you mean. Seto is... a really hard character to get down and super easy to make OOC too but you got a pretty good handle on him. Have fun writing the next chapter! XD_

**I know! Too much crazy stuff happened in this chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing this chapter! (:**

_Reader101 8/28/13 . chapter 5 __Joey is phenomenal in this story and I think I have a crush on him. Glad Mana and Atem made an appearance IN VEGAS! Cool_

**Why, thank you! Joey is one of my ****favourite**** characters to write. Yes, I intended to have Mana and Atem appear someday. Thank you for reading and reviewing. (:**

_Blueshipping Fan 8/28/13 . chapter 5 __Good heavens! Is by any way Kisara related to Zigfried? This is getting intense and I wonder who sent the message to Valon. Yusuke and Mikasa are like really pathetic parents to Kisara probably to Valon too. __see you in the next update_

**Maybe or maybe not! You will find out later on who send the message to Valon. Yes, their parents are horrible, but they will receive their punishment; just wait. Ahh, and thank you for reading and reviewing! (:**

_FangirlYugioh 8/28/13 . chapter 5 __Thank you for updating! I HATE Kisara's parents so much. I hope Kisara finds out the truth soon._

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! I also hate them, and she will eventually.**

_Evil Mistress 8/28/13 . chapter 5__Dang, What Have I Been Missing So Far!?__You Are Keeping Me In Suspense And Immediate Paranoia.__Mana Dear, You Are One Of Those People Who Know About Her Parents As Well As Duke, But Why Doesn't He Tell Her?!__I'm Liking Mokuba And How He Hates Sharon, Kisara's Mom While He Does Not Know Who She Is In Reality.__I Liked The Part Where Seto Kaiba Questioned Kisara.__There Are Many Parts I Liked In This Chapter.__One Question: When Is Mokuba's Party? I'm Hoping Soon.__Good Job __Salutes_

**You have not missed too much. I had in mind to have someone else hate Sharon/Mikasa, but Mokuba only came to mind. Mokuba's party might be next chapter or the other. Thank you for reading and reviewing! (:**

_xXAutumnxX 8/28/13 . chapter 5 __xXx Beautiful piece of writing. Kisara and Kaiba are so cute! Mana finally made an appearance! Shocker and Kisara's parents are assholes xXx_

**Thank you so much! Even if I have some horrible grammar mistakes? Indeed, they are so cute! I love putting them in awkward situations. Thank you for reading and reviewing! (:**

_thegirlwithdreams8/29/13 . chapter 5 __great_

**Thanks!**

_Kimi 8/29/13 . chapter 2__late reviwer alert __how sweet is kaiba_

_8/29/13 . chapter 3 __you actually added vivian, my favorite female yugioh character. Liking this story_

_8/29/13 . chapter 4 __her parents are bad. Is mana ever going to appear on this story?_

_8/29/13 . chapter 5 __funny that in the last chapter I begged for mana to appear and she did in this chapter without me knowing. Your kaiba in this story is all right to me because he is such a sweetheart when he wants. Not out of character as other stories make him. update_

**Don't worry, better late than not reviewing. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you like how Kaiba is in this story; I try so hard to not make him OOC.**

_Guest 8/30/13 . chapter 5_

_;)_

**Thanks!**

_vegetalovesfan 8/31/13 . chapter 5 __dang it! so so fun to read even about atem being in lv __i hate her parents so much more than i hate anzu e.e_

**I was first thinking New York, but since I did not know too much about the place then I decided Las Vegas was better. Thanks for reading and reviewing. ^w^**

_PrideshippingfaN 9/2/13 . chapter 1 __Juste intrigué par ce chapitre. Bon sur la conversation entre frère Kaiba et Mokuba. Je me souviens quand msn était populaire. Est-ce une histoire mizushipping? Si c'est donc ma première. Je suis un fan prideshipping et fan puppyshipping. __Très bon sur les personnages de yugioh._

_9/2/13 . chapter 2 __Chapitre très intéressant ma chérie. __Très mauvais parents. Ils ont ambitieux et pathétique aussi._

_9/2/13 . chapter 3 __Si c'était une histoire prideshipping j'aurais été plus heureux. Mizushipping n'est pas si mal donc ne soyez pas offensés._

_9/2/13 . chapter 4 __Varon est un grand personnage de votre histoire. Great job avec les conversations en ligne._

_9/2/13 . chapter 5 __Atem a fait une apparition, mais en lui étant avec Mana me fait penser qu'il est vaseshipping passe. Votre histoire a un avenir. Au revoir_

**Merci beaucoup. Je suis desolee, mon francais n'est pas bien. Oui, le historie est Blueshipping/Mizushipping. Sorry my French is not great.**

_KisaraXSetofan 9/4/13 . chapter 5 __This is such an adorable story. __update soon __the suspense is killing me dear ;)_

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I will try to update as soon as possible. (:**

_white pedal 9/6/13 . chapter 5 __This story is great!_

**Thank you so much!**

_Zoe 9/8/13 . chapter 1 __I don't want to be mean but I feel like your grammar gets worse with every chapter. Save yourself and your readers some time by correcting it BEFORE you post it._

**Well, first I want to thank you for being honest. I know my grammar is horrible. It has been so difficult to look for a Beta-Reader. Anyways, thanks for your review! (:**

_Brooke 9/10/13 . chapter 5 __It seems like an eternity ever since I watched Yu-Gi-Oh! I grew up with the first season which is my number one favorite. Personally, this season was the one that started all the dueling and the kids wanting their dueling deck. This anime is incredible, especially when it got to Season Five. Ironically, I hate and love this season at the same time. I did not get all the Zorc scenes, but when it got to the Priest Seto and Kisara Blue Eyes White Dragon, I started to get into the season. Episode 214 really destroyed the bond the pair had; Kisara dying was one of the worst things that ever occurred in this series. It would have been a great move if Mr. Takahashi had made Kisara somehow survive all the madness Egypt was suffering by the hands of Zorc. Priest Seto would have been a happy priest (Pharaoh later on) and he could have admitted his feelings for Kisara. In the manga, Priest Seto confesses his love for Kisara while mourning her death. He did not want her ba, ka, or power of her beast, he wanted her. Their relationship was one of the most heartfelt bonds ever during the season. Now I get why authors/authoress like the pairing between Seto Kaiba and Kisara. This pairing would have been a good asset to the storyline of Yu-Gi-Oh! I support the pairing because to me it seems true and possible._

_Deception seems a fitting name for this story. I feel as if this is going to be a tragedy, but I could be wrong. The story overall is fascinating, but there is a slight problem. Can you please proofread or have someone check it for you. Your writing is gorgeous, but your grammar needs help. There are a few grammatical mistakes in a couple of chapters. I believe is correct for an authoress as you Ms. Black Rose Amyy to be concerned about grammar. Grammar is a huge problem for writers which makes readers go crazy if they see mistakes. I am not a grammar nazi sweetie; I am only trying to make a point. Spelling, and literature is my major profession. The story has an outstanding spelling flow. Wonderful job on the spelling Miss._  
_Other than that, Deception is fantastic. I am truly amazed by the characters on how they are behaving especially Seto Kaiba. You hit the jackpot on this quite amusing character; he is an extremely hard character to narrow down and simple to turn him into a different person. Well done!_  
_No Mary Sues detected and thank you for that!_

_With so much respect,_  
_Brooke_  
_College Student majoring on English/Literature._

**Wow! You seem to know a lot about Yu-GI-Oh! Season Five was my ****favourite**** of all and I agree with you about Priest Seto and Kisara; they should have been more of them, but either way at least there is fanfiction. Thank you so much for reading this story and like I said before...I do have a horrible grammar and of course I will fix it.**

_Guest 9/25/13 . chapter 5 __This story is good and only one slight problem: needs an update._

**Thank you and I will update as soon as possible! ^w^**

_BlueeyesSetoKaib 10/11/13 . chapter 5 __BlueeyesSetoKaiba says: __When are you going to publish another chapter? __I can't wait to read more about Kisaraq's parents_

**Sorry for the wait!**

_Chaos Goddess 10/12/13 . chapter 5 __Hello Ms. Black Rose Amy, I hope this review does not anger you or hurt you.__I just want to say you have a cute story going on and the problem that's killing me is Kaiba. Why is Kaiba so OOC? You do not have more chapters so I could not say anything anymore and one more thing...Kaiba is not nice towards anyone since he is so cold especially to anyone so what I don't get is why is he so nice to Kisara. __Do not worry because I also think other stories have the same problem such as: Yugioh: Shadows of the Forsaken, Paper Roses, and the worst Domino's Doom (Mary Sue syndrome)._

_You should read Blue Eyes Cinderella, or For Love's Sake because Kaiba is well-written._

**Ok, now I am so confused...is Seto Kaiba OOC in this story? One thing I dislike you mentioning were the other stories. To be honest, I have read all those stories especially Paper Roses and none of those have a problem. Kaiba might be different in their stories, but that is because they have a reason. It might be that is years after and Seto might of chance over time.**

_Angelica 10/13/13 . chapter 5 __You have like not updated ever since the dinasours arrived. Please update soon; I hate reading good stories that are never updated because of inactive authors. If you don't update by next week I will abandon reading this story completely. Do keep this in mind._

_10/19/13 . chapter 1 __Yeah, I'm done with this story._

**I guess I lost a reader... I ****apologise**** for the wait! ^w^**

* * *

Mokuba blinked as he saw the entire scene; it was so agonising for him and could not control more of it. Next to him were his older brother Seto and Rebecca who also were watching the scene with a surprised expression.

"That is so tragic! Poor guy, why did Ushio have to die!"

"I know Becca; it makes the anime more complicated to watch!"

Rebecca stood up from the expensive good-looking ebony couch and grabbed the controller from Kaiba's grasp, changing the channel at once to a less dramatic type of show. Kaiba did not get teenagers especially Mokuba and Rebecca, when all three watched an anime that made them enraged instead of sad. He had to admit the show was not too bad to his surprise.

"It's just a cartoon."

"No it's not Seto, it's called an anime!"

"Whatever, I'm going to my office, so if you need me, knock first."

"Sure, Seto."

Mokuba and Rebecca remained watching a television program, still upset by the recent channel. The couple was silent until a figure appeared in the living room, holding two glasses of beverages.

"Your drinks, Herr Mokuba, and_ Fräulein_(1) Rebecca. Need anything else?"

Mokuba frowned at the maid; annoyed by the lack of respect she was demonstrating.

"Sharon, how many times do I have to make myself clear that _you _will address us with our surnames."

Sharon despised the young man; he always showed his true colours to her. Mokuba was not fond of this maid ever since she began working at the Kaiba mansion; it was pestering him so much his brother would not get rid of her. When he had a feeling of people who were a bad omen to the house, they were completely eradicated. This time was not the case.

The thirty-nine-year-old was about to apologise before she heard a phone nearby; it was the blonde freckled girl's phone. The maid dismissed herself, aware the next she will be in an argument with the sixteen-year-old teenager.

Rebecca grabbed her cell phone from her purse and answered immediately.

"Hello! How can I help you? This is Rebecca Hawkins."

_"Hun, it's me, Mai!"_

"Oh Mai! What a surprise!"

_"I know and sorry hun, but I'm trying to find where the Kaiba's mansion is at."_

"You're coming?"

_"Definitely."_

"Who are you with? I could hear voices."

_"With Kisara."_

"Cool, so what brings you to visit? You know how Mokuba's brother is..."

_"To talk to Mokuba about his birthday reservation at my restaurant. And who cares what Kaiba has to say."_

"Okay."

_"I'm almost there hun, so if you hear a knock is Kisara and I."_

"Roger, see you soon!"

Rebecca ended the call soon to be met with her boyfriend's eyes.

"What did Mai need, Becca?"

"Just to come and talk to you about your b-day, Mokie."

"Hehe, cool."

The couple giggled before they met their lips together. They loved the feeling of their lips locking; it was a romantic moment for them even if it was just a quick kiss.

Kaiba stood by his office door conscious of the two teenagers moment; it was strange for him to be a witness of such cuddly interaction. The doorbell took his latest thoughts out of his mind and headed straight to the door. He opened the door only to be met with the two young women holding an amount of boxes of pizza.

"I've never ordered pizza."

"We know dummy, it's for Mokuba, Rebecca, Kisara and I."

Kaiba made space for them to come in before they made their entrance. Mai and Kisara entered the luxurious mansion immediately astounded by the inner beauty of the mansion.

"What a gorgeous home, Mai."

"I know hun, but enough staring, we have to find those two."

"Mai, I think is better if you stayed because I have to return home or my parents would not too pleased."

"Why you do this to me, hun? Fine, see you at work."

"Thank you, Mai."

Kisara walked straight to the mansion's front door and left, not aware someone was keeping a good eye on her. Knowing the departure of the blue-eyed teen, Sharon returned to her job finishing the last order of business: cleaning the teens mess.

_Why was my daughter here? I don't know, but I'm relieved she's gone..._

Kisara could not believe she was still in the Kaiba residence; it was difficult for her to leave, the nature was beautiful.

"Wow! This house has a lot of green!"

"True; sadly it never gets fulls attention..."

The nineteen-year-old turned around, only to be face-to-face with a pair of navy-blue eyes.

"Good day Kaiba, I was about to head to the exit, but this place is beautiful."

"It's fine, Kisara."

She chuckled at his comment and kept staring at him.

"Oh, so you want to start a staring contest, Kisara; just so you know, I always win."

"Nonsense, I-I was...nevermind."

Kaiba was about to smile instead he stayed staring at her, noticing a familiar resemblance to someone he knows.

"Kisara, do you have any relative named Sharon Beukelman?"

Kisara was confused by the CEO's sudden question.

"No, I do not know who she is, but the name is Mikasa Ichinose."

"Must have been confused."

Kisara had no idea what to say next and thought it was a better idea if she left. About to leave, she felt a hand grabbing her arm. She instantly faced Seto Kaiba, staring into his blue eyes, unaware of what was going on, she simply demonstrated a tiny smile.

"Is something wrong, Kaiba sir?"

Kaiba nodded.

"It has bothered me ever since the first time I met you."

"What is it, Kaiba?"

"How come I never saw you with the Dweeb Patrol years ago?"

"Oh, about that...actually..."

Kisara did not get to finish because she felt a tap on her shoulder; making her flinch. She turned around, only to be faced with a familiar face. However, Kaiba was not too pleased with the interruption and showed a frown to the individual.

"What are you doing in my house, mutt?"

"Hehe, must have forgotten this was Johnny Sunshine's place, if you want I could leave, so I don't interrupt_ your_ precious time with Kis."

"Don't be an idiot, Wheeler. What is the real motive you came? Let me guess...Valentine?"

"Mai told me to come because of your brother's reservation. You know his birthday is closer than you think. Two weeks to be exact."

"Gee Wheeler, I never thought you were so good at math. I am impressed...not."

Kisara chuckled and interrupted their conversation she believed was amusing and quite entertaining. None of her friends or as Kaiba referred them as the "Geek Squad" told her about Kaiba and Joey not getting along.

"You two are quite entertaining to watch."

"What do you mean, Kisara?"

"She means that she likes watching how I make fun of you Wheeler."

"You wish money bags."

Kisara knew it was getting late so she waved her farewell to Kaiba and Joey.

It was not even long before Kisara wanted to leave; she wanted to avoid her parents whole "curfew" speech. Sure, the conversations both gentlemen were entertaining, but the anxiety to leave was bothering her so much. Why were her parents strict? They were not even at home to witness her arrival. Once she was completely certain, she walked towards the exit door. Before Kisara passed the door, Joey shouted to her; she giggled at his somewhat "normal" good-bye.

"I am serious Kis! Keep an eye on Kaiba; he is not the person you think he is. Remember those things his fan girls say, they are not true."

Kisara wanted to nod instead she laughed ; the blonde's comment kept getting to her head.

As she was halfway home, she began feeling guilty. It was so unusual for her to forget to thank someone; he was even by Joey; how could she have forgotten?

"I guess when I see him again...I will thank him..."

* * *

College life? Was it supposed to be easy to begin with? According to her college friends, it was a piece of cake. A piece of cake? Don't they mean a piece of concrete?

"Dude, Math is taking out the last of my brain cells every time I think more of these stinking math problems!"

"First, calm down Mana. Second, tell me what don't you understand?"

"Well, let me see first."

"Don't tell me everything."

"Ah, now that you mention it, yes."

"Mana!"

"Oops, sorry Atem..."

Mana lowered her head, feeling ashamed. She's been asking her boyfriend for help most of the time. Atem hated seeing Mana that way so he smirked and grabbed his girlfriend's hand and caressed it softly; the green-eyed teen blushed.

Atem then went to grab a Math textbook from his shelf. He was hoping that for once Mana understood how to complete her homework.

"Okay, let's start with the basics."

"So, we will start with Trig Functions?"

"No, you should have learned those already maybe back in high school."

"But this problem does not make any sense."

Mana showed her boyfriend the worksheet with all different types of math problems. Math problems that were a pain in the ass to ask for tutoring to her teacher, a teacher who supposedly hated "failers." In the mean time, Atem became her tutor which he was better of a teacher than the lame-oh Mrs. Lamayo.

"It does, if you look at it closely, is simple; just find the cosine of 45."

"Ohh, that is easy."

The couple stayed to finish their homework for most of the night.

* * *

The sound of a motor was heard really late in the evening; neighbors were attentive of their every move. At first, they believed those mysterious individuals were thieves who were trying to wait until everyone was sleeping. They were no fools especially when many teenager thieves were the problem these days. Spotting their rather suspicious actions; only to be shocked by the laughter that followed their ongoing silence. As they had a closer look, immediately they turned back to what they were all doing and ignored them. They already knew who were those three youngsters, the ones who loved to be riding their motorcycles late at night.

"So, what's the party for? Who's birthday is it?

"A birthday party where friends are invited. The birthday boy is none other than Mokuba's"

"You mean a Kaiba?"

"Yeah, what is wrong with that, Alister?"

"Well, you know I had a horrible relationship with Seto Kaiba in the past."

"I know, but why does everyone seem to dislike Seto Kaiba?"

"Because he is a bastard, a conceited..."

"We get the point Alister; it was not his fault for what you went through."

"I know, but I rather sit down on this one, Valon."

"So, you are not going?"

"No, I rather be at home."

"What about you Rafael?"

"Maybe, if she is present, I'll go."

"I guarantee she will be there and you'll be able to talk to her," Valon elbowed the blonde.

Rafael smiled at his brunette friend Valon. He hoped Valon was telling the truth and it was not another one of his jokes. Two weeks were no long time until the birthday party arrived, but other than going to see her, he will like to duel once with a certain tri-coloured hair individual.

* * *

He had tried his best to keep everything in balance in the company, hoping to have more solitary confinement. Why were things getting worse? He kept reading the letter several times, unaware of the identity. Who was trying to sabotage him? He could not decipher the letter, of course he knew the subject of the letter, but why would they type it instead of writing it. A bunch of cowards on his opinion. The brunette was so concentrated in the letter that he did not realise the envelope was something to consult.

_This is killing me!_

A knock on the door shook his thoughts out of his mind.

"Mr. Kaiba, there is some delivery for you."

The redhead secretary trembled, fearing her boss will be angry instead she was surprisingly dismissed in a relaxing way.

Catching a glimpse of the mysterious envelope, he did not know who would send him such thing accompanied with a box. The box was of a rectangular shape, and had a brown coloured which made the box look old.

_What an unusual looking box. Who would send me a delivery like this?_

The box to him was the thing that looked suspicious; there has been occasions people would send a prank via a box to demonstrate their hatred towards him. But he did not care what others thought of him.

He finished reading the letter, only to be left with a shocked face.

"Oh great...the person I least wanted to hear from, the pink-haired clown, and annoying German, Schroeder."

Kaiba was thinking if he should open the box. The letter his arch-nemesis send indicated to open the box and see its contents. He opened the box, only to his surprise, pictures were stacked inside. He grabbed the pictures and began giving them a look.

"Schroeder wants me to help him find the baby in the photograph? How strange..."

As he had a glimpse at the pictures, he came to a conclusion. The baby that appeared in the photograph was a teenager around his age; the picture showed it was taken about twenty years ago.

* * *

_End of Chapter 6_

* * *

**Thank you for reading Chapter 6! **

**Fräulein : A German word meaning Ms. or an old term used for young girls.**


	7. Encounter

**Author's Note: **Wow! I am fascinated with all the reviews this story is getting! Thank you everyone and here is Chapter 7.

And yeah, today is someone's birthday from this anime: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY Seto Kaiba!**

**-October 25**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The anime Yu-Gi-Oh! And characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi, not me.**  
**

* * *

**Answer to all your reviews:****  
**

_Evil Mistress 10/19/13 . chapter 6 __You Haven't Lost Me Yet.__I'm Cheering For Mokuba Because He is The Only Character Who Hates Sharon.__Good Job_

**Thanks ^w^ ****It was hard to think on which character to make at least hate Sharon. I did not want to make everyone be clueless. Anyways, thanks for R/R.**

_Blueshipping Fan 10/20/13 . chapter 6 __The chapter was so so good_

**Thank you nwn**

_Guest 10/20/13 . chapter 6 __Awesome chapter! please update soon! I can't wait for the next one! ;)_

**Thanks ^w^ I will try to update soon (:**

_BAKURAFAN1 10/20/13 . chapter 6 __Kaiba and Kisara are so cute! I liked that you added Raphael and Amelda to the story. Update please __Cheerio_

**I was going to add them some time ago, but I kept forgetting. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

_Guest 10/20/13 . chapter 6 __I like this story so much __It took me about 20 minutes to finish reading __Is Sigfried looking for Kisara? Based on the pictures he sends to Kaiba, I'm partly sure he is searching for her._

**Maybe or maybe not. I'm not telling! Thanks for reading and reviewing! (:**

_xXx Autumn xXx 10/21/13 . chapter 6 __xXx Haha Joey and Kaiba! I love those two. May be the fact I am a Puppyshipping fan. Beautiful chapter xXx_

**I know! They are funny! Sorry I don't like Puppyshipping; I prefer Prideshipping. Thanks for R/R! (:**

_FangirlYugioh 10/21/13 . chapter 6 __THANK YOU! You've made my day. Today was horrible so this is the one good thing today. Please update as soon as possible and make those stupid parents pay! And when I say pay I mean being boiled in lava, swallowed by sharks, or run over by 10000000000000000000000000000 porcupines. Haha just kidding (come on I'm not that demented!)! Until next time!_

**Oh, I hope your day went well afterwards. I will try to update as soon as possible. And yes, I will make them pay for all their crimes later on. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ^w^**

_BlueEyesSetoKaib 10/22/13 . chapter 6 __BlueEyesSetoKaiba says: __I have an account just too lazy to log in.__This is seriously crazy! ziggy send him pictures *wink* *wink* kisara? __Reading about mana and atem was fun. lady you need to add mahad! commence ASAP_

**Maybe or maybe not! I'm not saying anything! I will let you figure that by yourself. About Mahad, maybe he will be appearing, but not right now. Thanks for R/R and I will try to update as soon as possible. (:**

_Mamoru4ever10/22/13 . chapter 6 __Oooooooooooh, yes an update! :DD Eeehh, don't listen to that person who is saying Kaiba is OOC here, he's totally not and it's understandable why he's cooled down... it's been a few years after all :/_

_ANYWAYS! Lol, Mokuba and Rebecca watching anime and Seto's reaction to that. And I really enjoy Kisara and Kaiba's little interactions - they're quite fun, and omg Jou. Warning Kisara now, eh? But I like that Mokuba has his suspicions about the maid (at least soooooooooooomeone does) and oooh, this new little conflict involving Kaiba and this photograph should be interesting... have fun writing the next chapter! xD_

**I know, at first I was unsure on who to make have suspicions on Sharon/Mikasa. Thanks for reading and reviewing! (:**

* * *

_Jillian. What a peculiar name...is it even a name? Those pictures only bring back curiosity. Who is this Jillian? Is she related to Schroeder? Who knows? Am I suppose to be interested? This seems as another waste of my time, a big waste of my time, I should say. But for the sake of Mokuba's sanity I would "try" to help Schroeder with his family dilemma._

The air was windy on the outside; there was no possible way that in summer the temperature was that low. No matter what, Seto Kaiba did not care about the climate, only the chance to have time of his own. He did not plan to spend his time on figuring out a way to find Schroeder's relative. If Schroeder send him a mail that will only mean this so-called "Jillian" relative was somewhere in Japan.

"Oh great, how am I suppose to find her? I am no fucking detective..."

He threw the pictures to their respective place, the brown box and hid it under his bed. No one for sure will be looking at his especially when camera's where around his room for any unwanted guest.

The big day will be tomorrow; Mokuba was walking in circles , making Rebecca get more annoyed than she already was.

"Mokie, can you stop doing that! You are driving me crazy!"

"Sorry Becks, I am just nervous about tomorrow."

"You know, instead of focusing on the party you should always think about your attire before you enter the nervous stage as you're in now."

"But I already chose what to wear for tomorrow!"

Mokuba went to his closet and grabbed the suppose attire for the party. He handed the pair of jeans and shirt to his girlfriend, who gave him an immediate look of disapproval. She threw the clothes on the floor and rolled her eyes.

"Mokie, if you are going to have an amazing birthday then I recommend you to try this one," Rebecca said while she handed him a black tuxedo.

"Are you kidding me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You want me to go in that?"

"Well, duh! Don't you suppose to wear formal clothes at special events even if it's your birthday?"

"I don't like it."

"Well, too bad. Mostly everyone is going well-dressed except for you. My boyfriend is not going like that..."

Mokuba then sighed and nodded at her comment. Rebecca hugged her boyfriend immediately looking at her watch; it read 8:30 pm. She had to go and help Mai with the decorations in the morning. She wanted to stay, but if she did then nothing will be done.

"Mokie, I'll be heading out."

"Okay, see you tomorrow Becca," Mokuba said before kissing his girlfriend.

* * *

"I don't want to do this! The balloons are too stubborn."

"You don't have to hun; we don't want to lose your breath because of a silly balloon. Let Vivian take care of that."

Mai handed the balloon pack to her friend Vivian. Vivian on the other hand, did not have a problem.

"The restaurant is beginning to look great!"

"I know Joseph."

"So, what did Mokuba want for food? You went to his house three weeks ago."

"He told me to have a variety of Mexican food and to don't forget to have chicken."

Joey nodded at her comment and left to where his best friend was. Yugi was cleaning every table from every specific dirt.

After hours of labour, Mai decided it was time to leave and get some rest before the big day. She closed the restaurant and everyone began going to their own separate ways. They were all fatigue for working several hours on just decorations. They were clueless on what to put since they had no idea what Mokuba wanted for decorations. Mai was walking and thinking about the birthday party; she did not want to make mistakes and then get in trouble with a specific CEO.

_I hope everything is fine and Mokuba is not a picky guy..._

* * *

"So tomorrow is Herr Mokuba's birthday?"

"Yes, that's why we came to Domino City."

"Are you sure everyone will be flattered to see us?"

"Zigfried, stop thinking of the past!"

"It's hard Leon, what happens if they are still mad?"

"They are not, " Leon said while hugging his twenty-year-old brother.

"Fine, then let's go to this party."

Leon smiled and immediately turned to his laptop to check on his MSN. Once again, there were not too many contacts online, but he was only hoping for a certain contact to log in.

**[*LeonvonSchoeder*]**

**LeonvonSchroeder ** : _Guten Abend_ (1), how is your day, Fräulein Kisara?

**::Snowflake:: **: is going great! Just came home from a long work day.

**LeonvonSchroder **: I hope you get some restaurant

**::Snowflake::** : yeah, me too

**LeonvonSchroeder** : So, you said you knew Mokuba Kaiba... Are you going to the birthday party?

**::Snowflake:: **: at first, I did not know who were the Kaibas until I met them. They are great people to talk to.

**LeonvonSchroeder **: Even Seto Kaiba?

**::Snowflake::** : yes, I have no idea why everyone dislikes him. He has a great sense of conversation.

**LeonvonSchroeder** : ohhh

**::Snowflake::** : well, my boy I will be heading to sleep. See you tomorrow when I meet you in person ^w^

**LeonvonSchroeder** : alright, _guten Nacht_ (2), Kisara

_::Snowflake:: signed off_

Leon sighed; he hated when he was left alone. It reminded him of the days when he was a child, and all he did was collect fairy tales cards while his mother took him away from his older brother. Zigfried on those days was busy with his studies that did not have the time to waste to be with him. He was glad that it was over and could interact more with his brother for all those lost years.

He yawned and decided it was time to sleep.

_I guess I should be heading to sleep._

* * *

The next day at the Kaiba Mansion, footsteps heading upwards and downwards the staircase were heard. The big day has finally arrived and everyone from the work staff was panicking; fearing the voice of Seto Kaiba.

Mokuba was ready, he had his black tux in order. He just did not put the blazer and decided a vest was more convenient. It was summer for goodness sake! He descended from the staircases and went directly to his brother's office.

"Hey bro, I'm ready for my day! Are you?"

Mokuba was surprised with what he was seeing at that moment. His brother was sleeping; his head on his desk and his hair was an utter mess.

"He must have gone to work in the night," Mokuba whispered.

As Mokuba headed to the exit, he stopped as his brother woke up.

" I will be ready as soon as I take a shower and change to other clothes."

"Okay."

Mokuba headed out of the office and decided to go watch some television. Hetalia or Naruto were maybe on, but whatever anime was on he did not mind.

_**Ding Dong**_

The doorbell was heard and Mokuba was too tired to stand up so he shouted at an obvious person.

"Sharon, can you get the door! Is your job just so you know."

Sharon ran to the front door, only to be surprised with Rebecca, the sweetheart of Mokuba. Oh, how much she hated these two kids. They were so bossy more than the egotistical Seto Kaiba. To her, he was the most naïve of all. After letting Rebecca in, she headed back to work.

Rebecca looked for Mokuba until she spotted a strand of black hair. She was surprised to see her boyfriend taking her advise of clothing. She was so delighted that she couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Hey Becca! What do you think of my attire?"

"Oh, it looks great on you just to say that you even look more handsome."

"Thanks! I didn't put the blazer because is hot outside."

"It's fine."

Rebecca sat next to her boyfriend and joined him.

* * *

Kisara helped Mai open the restaurant for the big event. She was happy that she did not have to wear the maid outfit ,instead she was wearing a yellow woven dress with a pair of black pump platform stilettos high heels. It was four in the afternoon and mostly everyone was still not there. The only ones were Vivian, Téa, Mai, and her.

Everything was in place, the only thing they needed were the guests and the birthday boy so the party could commence.

"They will be here eventually."

"It's too early, hun."

"I know they will be here."

"You are so stubborn, Viv."

As they talked, they began to notice some friends coming directly to the restaurant.

"Hey ladies, the gang have arrived!"

"Joey, you don't have to be so loud!"

"Sorry Téa."

Yugi and his friends sat at a table. They observed the outside and saw people they were not expecting to see again.

"Hey guys, is there room for Rafael and I?"

"Yeah my dude, sit with us."

"Thanks Tristan."

Rafael looked around the restaurant and spotted his target, Kisara. He was glad she was present and that Valon did not lie.

"Excuse me, I will be right back."

"Sure Rafael."

The blonde headed to the table where Kisara was sitting alone. He sat, making Kisara turned around and smile at him.

"Hello Kisara, how are you?"

"I'm fine, and how about you?"

"Fine."

"That's great to hear. Can you excuse me? I'll be back."

Kisara dismissed herself and went directly to the entrance only to be met with a teenager.

"You must be Leon von Schroeder, am I right?"

"Yes, and who are you?"

"I am Kisara, your cybernetic friend."

At that instant, Leon hugged the young woman. Kisara was glad to finally have met him. On the other hand, Zigfried was curious to find out who this young woman was.

"So, Leon are you going to present me your new friend?"

"Yes, Zigfried, this is Kisara and Kisara this is my brother Zigfried."

Zigfried shook hands with Kisara, only to be astounded by the familiarity that her eyes were bringing.

_Those eyes seem so familiar..._

* * *

_End of Chapter 7_

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this installment of Deception! I will try to update as soon as possible. My apologies for this short chapter!**

**1. Guten Abend: A German word meaning "Good Evening"**  
**2. Guten Nacht: A German word meaning "Good Night"**


End file.
